HOTD New Beginnings
by UmbrellaOfficer
Summary: 15 years have passed since the tragedy that has struck Tokonosu. The infected roam the world once more and its up to humanity if they can survive or not. Can you make a difference in Tokonosu where the infected aren't the only threat? (S.Y.O.C open)
1. Chapter 1

Some people believe that the era of darkness has ended, while others know that it has only just begun. 15 years have passed since students at Fujimi Academy witnessed the initial outbreak. While many have perished and walk amongst the dead, others have taken different roles in society to do anything they can do to survive. As years have passed by human society has only grown stronger within the presence of the infected. Corporations were born to strengthen humanity to build a paradise that was achieved by many survivors from Fujimi Academy. But like all paradises peace and safety comes at a price.

While Governments have fallen a man with a goal has risen to the top with the support of those close to him to replace it with what has now become Hirano Corporation, the biggest and most influential company that has birthed a new generation. Tokonosu has been reformed and improved thanks to countless efforts of Hirano Corporation. Although the infected aren't the only threat that citizens of New Tokonosu will face, a war is coming and only one side can prevail. Which side will you take?

 **New Tokonosu Republic** \- Remnants of Tokonosu's Security Forces have forged a new alliance that seeks law and order within the city. Many of its citizens reside near the Taiei Shopping Mall which has become a fortified outposts, Surrounded by newly constructed barracks and dorms where its inhabitants can live in peace. Most of the newer generation never seeing the infected with their own eyes.

 **Takagi Zaibatsu** \- Founded by Souichirou Takagi himself, the Takagi Zaibatsu with the aid of Hirano Corporations have rebuilt the Takagi Estate. The simple black gates near the entrance have been replaced with a thirty foot wall made of stone. An arch in the center of it with a black steel gate that must be lowered and raised from the inside. Where the small refugee camp once was, has been replaced by a dojo. The estate surrounded by watch towers to prevent unwelcome guests and to watch over its citizens residing in the residential area just outside its walls.

New Tokonosu and most of its citizens live a more neutral life away from the two big factions. Others see this as a chance to become leaders in a new world away from its laws in order to create a paradise of their own. **(I need a third or fourth side, i can't think of anymore at the moment i'm just excited to have my very first story, and to get as many OC's as i can so if you have any ideas please let me know)**

 _OC Submission_

 _(please include all of the information in a pm to me)_

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Features- (Hair, eyes, body, etc.)

Attire- (You can include as many types of attire as desired but please let me know if they are specific such as season specific or battle gear)

Skills-

Personality-

Preferred Weapons- (Nothing like rocket launchers and miniguns)

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Relationships- (Optional put yes if you have no problem having your OC paired with someone or No if you wouldnt)

Bio- (Doesn't have to be long)

Faction-


	2. Jing's Past

**Highschool of the dead belongs to it's respective owners.**

 **Where as, likewise this story belongs to ZeroOneEl and I.**

 **Enjoy**

 _Twin Dragon's Bar- Two Months ago_

Jing sat at the bar reading a newspaper as he hummed quietly. His sister Jie smiled brightly as she wiped the counter. The bell chime signalled the front door of the bar being opened.

"Sorry we are closed for the day" Chimed Jie matching the bells melody. The man who entered wore a very High-end black suit. His dress shoes making a sharp tap as he walked towards the twins. His short hair neat and tidy in a slicked back fashion, "Actually miss" He glanced at Jing as his mouth formed a wryly grin "I'm here to make a delivery".

Jing's gaze rose from his newspaper at the man in front of him. Jie placed a finger to her cheek making a humming noise as she thought. "I didn't order anything this week though" Jie stated curiously.

"Don't worry Jie it's fine get the man a drink, I forgot I ordered something to be delivered" Jing said softly unable to keep a smile on his face.

"That's weird, you don't really buy stuff...oooh! What'd you get? A new Phone? Car?" Jie fired off as many questions she could think of before her brother rose a hand.

"It's an antique Jie" Jing said unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"A year old Antique that we've been looking for, for quite some time" The man added on.

"Huh?" Jie's confusion could be blatantly seen on her face. "One year isn't enough to be an antique is it?" she said to herself while she poured the man a glass of sake. She looked up to ask her dear brother that very same question only for him to be already out the door.

 _-Behind Twin Dragon's Bar-_

Jing stood in the centre of the small lot next to a black SUV. The passenger side door opened as a man in dark blue Police Officer's Uniform greeted Jing with a handshake. His sleeve slightly pushed up revealing a small part of a tattoo.

The man spoke warmly as he motioned for the driver to open the trunk. "I trust your day has been well boss?" Jing nodded his head barely unable to keep the excitement out of his voice as the trunk slowly opened. "It's about to get a whole lot better Kenji". Inside the trunk revealed a bloodied, beaten and blindfolded man. Rope bound his arms in front behind his back and his legs together, his head mostly shaved with patches of hair here and there. Burn marks and cuts could be clearly seen on both his head and face.

"Set him on the ground" Jing growled out to him. Kenji wasted no time roughly dragging the bound man out of the trunk and on his knees. Jing ripped the blindfold off of him growling impatiently seeing the man's eyes blink rapidly adjusting to the light.

The man's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to yell revealing half of his tongue. Jing crouched grinning widely as he waved slowly in front of his face. "Remember me Dex?" Jing started keeping a light tone to his voice. "The one who took you off the streets, fed you, introduced you to my family….and how do you repay me?" Jing's voice quickly turned cold, " **By selling me out to raiders?"**

The man's eyes began to water as he made unrecognizable moans and pleas before jing placed a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh" His eyes widened in horror as Jing was handed a very sharp and long hunting blade by Kenji.

Jing felt the cold steel in his hands as he stared motionlessly at the bound man in front of him. "You see...I'm not mad that you drugged and kidnapped me, gave me to a gang of lowlifes where I was kept and tortured for several days" The man flinched at the end of every pause Jing made. "Do you know how worried my sister was that I wasn't there to take care of her for so long?" Jing's glare frightened the poor guy as he shrunk at his mercy.

The man slurred out an apology the best he could as his eyes began overflowing with tears. Jing ignored the man's state as he continued "You were running from me for a long time Dex, You even sent people to kill my sister…" Before Dex could reply Jing drove the blade deep into his throat, his body jerking rapidly as he tried to gasp for air.

Minutes passed before Jing stood up, the blade still lodged deeply into Dex's throat, his body lifeless and unmoving as blood trailed down his chest.

Kenji broke the silence placing a hand on his shoulder "You gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly.

Jing shook his head breathing slowly, his hands shaking slightly before he calmed himself "Thanks Kenji… I needed that…" Jing spoke quietly.

Kenji smiled as he dragged the body back into the trunk covering up the bloodstained ground. He went to the passenger side of the vehicle giving Jing a smile "That's the first time you took someone's life" Kenji asked already knowing the answer.

Jing's only response was to nod as he straightened out his clothes. Kenji closed the door leaning slightly out the window "Make it the last, take care of your sister Jing, we'll be in touch"

Jing sighed watching the vehicle pull out until it was no longer in view before he headed back inside, his face grim as he faced his sister. The smile on her face as she hugged him tightly broke him out of his daze. "Is everything alright brother?" Jie asked, the concern ever so present in her soothing voice.

Jing wrapped his arms around her holding her close n his embrace as he spoke "Yeah sis...I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you again.

 **Hey there there readers, Umbrella here to let you know that chapter's for New Beginning's will come out alot faster. While my co-author ZeroEl works hard on Shin's neutral side of this. I'll write up a few stories on the pasts of some of the Oc's here. We are still accepting Oc's and don't forget to leave a review so I know what our readers think. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	3. Chapter 2 Introduction

**We do not own H.O.T.D**

 **Although this story belongs to ZeroOneEl and I and we hope you enjoy**

It was a Saturday morning at the Taiei Shopping Mall and Detective Peon was sat at his desk. At the desk opposite sat, his partner, Officer Kishimoto. A slender man with no distinctive features, his medium black hair and brown eyes a common thing for most Japanese. Kishimoto wore the standard blue officer's uniform, much like everyone else, with the exception of the coat.

Kishimoto once again looked over the files he had scattered across his desk, as he took another swig of his coffee. The officer's eyes singled out one of the files and picked it out from the rest. Giving the information a quick skim Kishimoto offers it to the detective. "Hey tank, have you seen this guy yet? His file is... Weird"

At the mention of his nick-name, Peon lets a small smile pull at his lips. Turning on his seat to look at his partner, before grabbing the file and casting his wise eyes over the information. Tank's smile fizzled out into a look of puzzlement before he spoke up. "Says here his name is Akira the Bloodhound" Letting out a sigh, the detective continued. "Is that even his real name?"

Kishimoto smiled shaking his head. "Hell if I know. But I have heard stories about him. Apparently he's murdered several people and not once has he been caught, only brought in for questioning, and he'd manage to create too damn good an alibi."

Tank chuckled softly. "You and your stories never cease to amaze me Kishimoto" He narrowed his weary eyes at one of the more shocking snippets of information in the file. "Wait... He's only 19?" Stated the detective. "He has medium length hair that's spiked down in the back, black eyes and a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder" To this Tank laughed. "Sounds like your typical wannabe gangster to me" Chuckles the man as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Well we got a prison full of those" Kishimoto adds with a large grin.

"Ain't that the truth, but hey what's one more gonna hurt?" Grumbles Peon at the thought of more paper work.

Kishimoto's smile fades as he turns back to face his messy pile of files once again. "Speaking of prisons Tank, we should probably get that prison out in the old ruins checked out. Last I heard it had been conquered by some massive warlord, apparently he took out four of the old leaders single-handedly. Now the whole place has been turned into some kind of bloody Colosseum sideshow" He said with a small laugh, and a slight tinge of fear.

"That's gonna have to wait, anyway I hear that's where the local Yakuza do business. I'll check it out myself when I have time" States Tank as he sips his coffee. "Oh! Before I forget, we need someone to go down to the East Police station for new recruits and a little supply run"

" _Guess that means me then"_ Complains Kishimoto in his head as he nods, raising his mug in acknowledgement. "Got it, I'll go over their as soon as I complete my paperwork"

Tank let out a small laugh at the memory of Kishimoto's last errand run. "And this time try not to get too caught up in the local culture, got it?" Kishimoto couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he cleared his throat and replied. "Got it... No booty call"

 _Meanwhile Inside the Takagi Estate_

Saya Takagi, the current head of the Takagi Estate. The years had been exceptionally well for her, one might say it was impossible for anyone to mature more than she had over the years. She stood in her office staring out of the window, her once bright pink hair was no longer held in pig tails, now flowed down naturally. Saya's pink lips formed into a frown as she turned around, her mood souring at the sound of three pairs of footsteps. Turning Saya was met with two friends, and a roughed-up looking individual, the pink haired woman locked eyes with her guest. "Why are you here?" She questioned, her tone cold yet calm.

The man flinched as he started babbling out words of apologies. "Save it!" Yelled Saya furiously. The sudden rise of Saya's voice startled the two other members in the room. Both Akane and Kuro looked at each other as sweat beaded at their brows.

"Akira! I asked you a question!" Saya spoke loudly slamming her hands on the desk. The bruised man bit his tongue and bowed his head. "I'm sorry... But I need help" Akira said trying, and failing, to suppress a growl. Saya smirked taking a seat at her desk and folding her hands in front of her. "Ah yes, I have heard about your groups little problem" Stated the head of the Takagi estate without any emotion.

Akane, noticing Akira clenching his fists, grinned and within the blink of an eye one of her knives was embedded in the floor by his feet. "I'm sorry... It slipped out of my hand" Challenges Akane while brushing her short messy black hair to the side. "But if I was you, I wouldn't speak to someone I needed help from with that tone of voice" Finishes the girl as she twirls another knife around her hand.

" _Holy shit! She's fast"_ Screams Akira in his head, swallowing slightly while eyeing the knife, and then the owner, before Saya's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Funny how just a few months back, you and your gang of about fifty people tried to attack one of my warehouses" Saya spoke with no malice in her voice as she continued. "You failed miserably, all but three of you died by only a handful of my people" Saya looked over to her right at Akane. "One of whom is currently standing in this very room"

Akira's eyes widened as he looked over to Akane, his eyes narrowing into an icy glare. Akane's only response was to shrug casually, which, as intended, only caused him to grow angrier.

Saya cleared her throat bringing Akira back to attention. "I have a proposition for you" States the pink-haired woman matter of factly.

Akira perked up at those words and turned, staring at her and waiting for her to continue.

"Someone has been causing an associate of mine a lot of trouble and money, find him and bring him to me... Alive" Saya spoke while staring at him.

Akira nodded dumbly. "B..But how will I find him?"

Saya nodded her head at Akane. "She will take you to one of my friends"

Akane grinned. "We leave tomorrow morning, meet me at the town square in New Tokonosu, and don't be late.. Bye" Akane said with a hand wave as she headed out the office.

Akira mumbled to himself before walking out of Saya's office. As he made his way out of the gates he cursed inwardly. _"Why the fuck out of all people am I paired with that bitch" H_ e balled up his fists. "Fuck!"

Back at the office Kuro was at the door, about to leave before turning and looking at Saya. "Do you really think he will find this guy?" He said with doubt in his voice.

Saya sighed. "Whether or not he succeeds is not my concern, if he does we both get what we want, if he doesn't he will most likely die" Saya giggled showing emotion for the first time since Kuro and Akane brought Akira into her office. "It's a win-win"

Kuro scratched his cheek sheepishly and while waving a goodbye, he walked out and down the hallways. _"She scares me sometimes"_

Akane lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling before a familiar mop of dark pink hair came into view. "Hello there Yumiko" She spoke happily.

Said girl, Yumiko smiled as she began bouncing on the bed. "Sooo. How'd. The. Meeting. Go. With. My. Mom?" She spoke cheerfully between bounces.

Akane sat up next to her best friend. "Pretty good actually... Why?" Inquired the Akane, knowing that there was something else was on the other girl's mind.

Yumiko stopped bouncing and poked her fingers together pouting. "I heard you were going to New Tokonosu... I wanna go too..." She said longingly.

Akane only laughed, patting her head. "You know how protective your mom is of you"

Yumiko grinned perking up. "But you taught me how to fight!" Shouted the girl excitedly.

Akane shook her head. "And you know your mom would have my head if she found out I taught you"

"Awww" Whines Yumiko, while frowning at her friend.

Akane couldn't help but sigh at her friends state. "I'll talk to your mom about it when I get back... Deal?" She said while pinching the heir of the Takagi's cheeks.

Yumiko closed her eyes whining softly as she puffed her cheeks. "Deal".

Akane's ears perked to the sound of a knock on her door. "Come In!" She yelled out.

Kuro stood in the doorway wearing his black and and white striped sweatpants and a white tanktop. "You ready for practice?" He spoke out while waving at Yumiko.

Akane nodded. "Yeah I'll be down at the dojo in a few minutes"

Kuro nodded back as he left.

Yumiko's eyes glistened with interest. "You and Kuro practicing again?"

"Yeah it's been awhile since I last left the Estate, I don't wanna get rusty" Akane said with a smirk. "You want to come watch?"

Yumiko smiled as she nodded and followed her friend out to the dojo.

Both Kuro and Akane stood in their respective forms. Akane smirked, keeping her weight on her back foot while lightly pressing forward on her left, keeping her arms raised.

Kuro smirked in a stance unknown to Akane. He kept his legs shoulder width apart with his arms raised and outstretched slightly.

Yumiko not sensing the tense atmosphere giggled before yelling out "Start!"

Kuro's eyes widened as Akane quickly closed the distance between them, delivering two quick jabs followed by a strong kick to the side of his leg. He grimaced hopping backwards.

Akane continued her assault with a series of jabs aimed at his stomach, ending them with hard kicks to his leg. She smiled, seeming to have gained the upperhand. Taking advantage she put as much force as she could into a roundhouse kick aimed at his side. However her smile quickly faltered, as she realised that she couldn't move her leg.

Kuro's face showed nothing but focus as he quickly swung her over to the side and, using his body, pinned her to the ground.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled under him, quickly rolling over into a mounted position, she wasted no time delivering multiple punches aimed at his face.

Kuro gritted his teeth as he took the hits. His lip starting to bleed as he looked over to Yumiko.

Yumiko looked worried and was about to call the match before seeing the look in Kuro's eyes, telling her that it wasn't over yet. She nodded biting her lip worrying about both her friends.

Kuro grabbed one of Akane's arms as he rolled over twice so he was once again on his back, before locking his legs on her shoulder and pushing her away while pulling on her arm.

Akane yelled out in pain, quickly tapping on his leg to signal her defeat. She got to her feet groaning as she clutched her arm. "You bastard! What if you had dislocated my arm!" Akane yelled out, groaning at her aching arm.

Kuro chuckled lightly as he leaned on Yumiko for support. "Yeah... Well, you sure as hell don't pull your punches! My leg hurts like hell!" Retorts Kuro, keeping his weight off of his injured leg.

Akane lets a small smile form on her face while rotating her arm. "Yeah well, you don't expect our enemies to pull their punches do you?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Kuro shook his head. "Well I guess you're right on that" Replies the man with a sigh before limping slightly to the doorway. "If you don't mind, I'm heading back to my room to rest for awhile" As he made his way down the hallway he yelled out. "The others should be back from their expedition tonight! Wake me up when they get here!"

"Will do!" She yelled back before looking at Yumiko. "See how good I fought?" She asked with an all knowing grin.

Yumiko jumped in place while clapping. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I know" Akane replied brushing her thumb past her nose.

 _Elsewhere, in the outskirts of Tokonosu_

A small girl jogged down the halls with a smile on her face. Long black hair swinging back and forth as she hopped up the stairwell. Her green eyes scanned the path in front of her as she ran effortlessly through the maze of halls that made up their home. "Shiiiiin-Jiiiiiiiii!" Her call echoed down the corridors, earning her irritated looks from the still-sleepy tenants within earshot. Despite her looks the little girl was one of the most respected people among the inhabitants of their safe haven.

One of the largest prisons constructed within range of Tokonosu. It became abandoned at the initial starting of the infection and over the years, it has been overseen by many different rulers. Many of which fought over control of the area which resulted in innumerable deaths. That is, until one man took complete control over it, ending the constant and unneeded bloodshed.

This man quickly became a sort of inspiration to those around him. He has offered refuge to anyone who has needed it, his people come from many different backgrounds. Some have fled the NTR or the Zaibatsu, others have come from the wastelands, some used to be raiders, farmers, soldiers, teachers. But there is one thing they all have in common, all who call him 'leader' have both an unyielding sense of respect and honour towards him, and have forged an unbreakable bond with him.

The small girl was out of breath as she hunched over next to another door. She looked up seeing the sign as she sighed. "Fifth... Floor" She panted before catching her breath and standing straight. Opening the door she quietly walked towards what use to be the warden's office.

A rather large man could be seen behind an equally large wooden desk, his feet propped up on the desk-top. Instead of seeing his head the girl only saw a magazine that was covering his face, a light snore coming from under it. Next to the large individual stood a large case, which the young girl knew stored his overly huge weapon.

" _Go on! Wake him up!" "No, let Papa sleep" "Don't listen to her! Just do it!"_ Listening to her inner demon, the girl smirked before inhaling largely and yelling as loud as she could. "SHHHHINNN-JIII!"

The man groaned slightly as the magazine fell to the floor. Shin rubbed his short brown beard before yawning and looking over at the clock. "Squirt!... It's bloody seven in tha mornin'! What do ya want?" Grumbled the man as he yawned again.

The girl smiled and jumped up on the desk, squeezing his cheeks together while moving his head back and forth. "I'm hungryyyyy" She whines as her tummy growls.

Sighing and raking his hand through his short hair, the man looks at the young girl and a small smile tugs at his mouth. "Alright Shi, lets go on down to the cafeteria" He grumbled slightly. "Before you wake anyone else up" Finishes Shin as he covers his battle-scars with his cotton shirt.

A grin quickly forms on the girls face as she taps a finger on her chin innocently. "It's a little too late for that"

Shin face palmed softly while shaking his head. "Why aren't I surprised?" He never got his answer as Shi was already pulling on his hand, leading them out the door.

Down at the Cafeteria Shin sat at the table with his daughter, Shi. She was enjoying her third bowl of cereal as Shin slowly drank his regular protein shake. He looked over, feeling a tap on his shoulder and smiled, seeing a familiar face.

Stood next to him was a woman with jet black hair that flowed freely down to her backside. The red tips brightly in contrast to the rest of her dark hair and her emerald green eyes blinked in anticipation.

He yawned and finished the rest of his drink before standing up.

Seeing an opportunity to make skin contact she quickly grabbed on to his arm, pressing her breasts against him. "Is that how you treat a lady?" She questioned with a pout.

Shin folded his arms, the woman feeling his muscles tense and practically drooling. "No but it's how I treat you Yuki, anything new?" He asked with an unwavering stare.

She sighed waving her hand in a circular motion. "Fine, fine, be boring.. As for something new, hmmm... Actually there is, I encountered a group last night passing through, looks like they were on their way to New Tokonosu... And they were well armed" She spoke coolly as she pour a cup of milk for herself.

Shin raised his eyebrow expecting Yuki to continue, but instead she just sat down and looked at him. "Raiders aren't really that surprising y'know"

"Well, usually that would be correct, although... I spotted a small girl with them" She said while sipping at the contents of her cup.

He nodded looking over to his daughter, who put on a toothy grin and Shin had to suppress the urge to laugh when all the milk in Shi's mouth came rushing out. "Y... Ya think it's another slaver?"

Yuki shook her head before making replying. "I'm not too sure but I'm heading back into town, I've heard from a reliable source that quite a few people have taken interest in you and this place"

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

In response the woman shrugged. "That's what I'm going to find out... I'll let you know if anything noteworthy comes up" She said while standing.

Shin nodded wordlessly.

Yuki placed her hands on her hips. "So.. You got any good fights scheduled today?"

He shook his head. "Just training today, we've had a lot more visitors than usual come by and from what ya just told me I guess we'll be gettin' some more real soon"

"I noticed the increased security around here" She said with an annoyed look.

Once again he shook his head. "Sorry but I can't be too lenient, I have to keep my people safe"

Yuki smiled and put an hand on Shin's strong arm. "You're doing a great thing here Shin. Your gunners still need more ammunition or are you okay after those other two traders I sent your way?"

"Yeah they got us stocked up nicely, I sent a small group of men with the one who left and the other one decided to stay here with us"

"Well if I catch any I'll point them your way. Speaking of ways... I'll be on my way. Catch you later Shi" Waved Yuki as she walked away.

Shi looked up, wiping her mouth. "Bye boobie~chan!" She yelled out, waving goodbye.

"Hey Yuki!" Shouts Shin, his booming voice echoing off the walls, so much so it gave the impression that the walls were shaking.

"Yeah?" Replied the girl as she turned her head.

"Thanks" Answered Shin as he throws a bad towards her.

"What's this?" Questions the woman as she looks at the gift.

"I know you're into all sorts, so I thought you'd like your own prison jumpsuit, I got one of the ladies to modify it a little so it's a bit more your style" Replied Shin with a smile.

"Th- Thanks Shin... You really know how to treat a lady" Stutters a surprised Yuki with a wink and she struts off, working her hips more than usual.

Shin shaking his head, turns to his daughter. "Let's go Shi, I have training to do"

Shi smiled at this. "ooo~ Shin-jii gonna grow bigger and stronger!" She said after finishing up her milk. "Think you can catch me? Try to keep up papa!" Yells the girl while sprinting out the cafeteria. Her father quickly giving chase.

 _ **I apologize for the delay in the chapter. T-T lost all my work when the power went out a week ago so I had to redo everything for both my stories. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I tried to at least introduce some of the main factors in each faction. Ill try to squeeze out another chapter as fast as I can this week.**_

 _ **Shi: He better! Me and papa need more screen time!**_

 _ **Speaking of those two they are quite the interesting bunch thanks to ZeroOneEl.**_

 _ **While I might not get every character submitted spot on I encourage you all to pm me with suggestions and also a small arc you've created so I can put in the chapter.**_

 _ **Edit: Well hey there, 01L here! And well I guess you'll be seeing a little bit of me from time to time, as I'll be UmbrellaOfficer's co-author/beta-reader.. But yeah together we're hoping to make an amazing SYOC Fic, I can't say I've ever done a collaboration before so I apologise if this take me a little getting used to.**_

 _ **Right well if you liked the chapter, don't forget to send your OC's to UmbrellaOfficer, follow/favourite or even leave a review!**_

 _ **See y'all soon at the next update!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Zaibatsu Brewing storm

We do not own HOTD nor some of these OC's (They're all owned by their respective owners). This story however is mine and ZeroOneEl's and we are more than happy to share it with you.

 _Takagi Manor Dining Hall - 9:15 p.m_

Despite the stormy weather outside, the residents of the Takagi manor were all working happily. Energy and laughter filled most of the rooms, as a small group returned home from their recent three month expedition. The chefs and servants were in and out of the kitchen, cooking and serving their esteemed guests. Saya sat, in her usual place, at the head of the table enjoying a drink with her daughter Yumiko. Even Akane could be seen laughing in the back, while playing darts with a group of people.

Kuro stood from his seat and cleared his voice, signalling for the attention of those sat at the table. "Mr. Busujima" He started, only to be interrupted by the man in question's chuckling.

A man with dark brown hair that spiked down at the sides chuckled quietly before correcting Kuro. "Please, call me Takashi" He stated in a polite tone.

Kuro gave a nod before speaking again. "Mr. Takashi, would you care to give us the details of your recent expedition?" With this question the room's noise level dropped significantly.

Takashi nodded and placed his glass on the table, looking over at Saya, who quickly gave him a nod to continue, as she too was interested. After clearing his throat, Takashi began retelling the series of events from the past three months. "Well, I'll start from the beginning... As I'm sure most of you know; we left three months ago heading north east. It should have been a pretty simple trip.." He took a sip from his glass before continuing. "We didn't really encounter that many infected until we got closer to our destination" He spoke, occasionally looking over at a young girl with dark purple hair and chocolate brown eyes, who returned his looks with a smile.

 _Two and a half Months Ago_

A group of five people walked through a lush jungle, all of them excluding Takashi wore a tired expression on their faces.

A girl groaned out, dropping her bag on the ground and sitting on it. "Daaaad... Can we please take a break it's so hot out here" Whines the youngest of the group.

Takashi turned around and shook his head slightly. "Sakiko... You know we can't rest here, we don't know what might jump out at us" He stated while walking towards his daughter.

Sakiko sighed getting up again, her face slightly covered in sweat. "But we haven't seen one of... Them... In a whole week" Grumbles the girl as she pulls her bag back over her shoulders.

Takashi smiled offering her a bottle of water. "You remind me of your mother sometimes, you know that?" He spoke softly while brushing her dark purple hair to the side, as to not obstruct her view.

Sakiko grinned while extending her arms out towards him. "Carry me" She pleaded putting on her very best, sad puppy face.

Takashi patted her head. "I'm afraid that's not going to work, who would carry my bag?"

Sakiko pouted, folding her arms while looking away. "You would do it for mom" Retorted the girl as she stuck her tongue out.

He smiled slightly, as a small blush formed on his face. "That's not the point I'm trying to make Sakiko" He mumbled while brushing a finger across his nose.

"Yeah bu-" Started Sakiko before another voice broke the family moment.

"I hate to get in between you two... But there's a village up ahead!" A woman with orange-brown hair shouted, her arm extended towards a small bunch of, what looked to be, huts.

"Thanks Rei!" Yelled Takashi before walking alongside his daughter.

As they approached, the group noticed something.

"There's nobody around" Mumbles Rei as she looks around.

"I agree, it's too quiet.. I don't like it" Grumbles a male, voicing his opinion.

As they got closer to the, seemingly, empty village, everyone got tense. In the centre of the village was a large wooden building. "That's got to be the village hall" States Takashi as he looks at the two totem poles erected in front of the hall.

Takashi moved closer to the large carved poles. "Strange.." He was about to touch one when the doors to the main building suddenly flew open. In the doorway stood a middle aged man with a dark tan, his clothing consisted of a grey baggy shirt and pants in a matching grey. Although the man didn't look to be old he still used a cane.

"Please don't touch that" He requested calmly.

Takashi quickly took back his hand, scratching the back of his hair sheepishly before replying quietly. "Sorry Sir"

The man shook his head smiling. "Its quite alright, no harm done. I am Amir, head of this small village and you are?" He quizzed while offering Takashi his hand.

Takashi smiled returning the gesture. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takashi and that's... My daughter Sakiko" He said while pointing a thumb at the girl, who was currently resting under a tree.

Rei was next to speak up. "My name is Rei, it's nice to meet you" She introduced herself with a small bow.

Amir smiled, nodding.

Rei pointed towards a pair of guys conversing to each other while pointing to a map. Both wore a brown cloak over their black vests and camo fatigues. "Those two are our friends, Dominic and Russo".

Amir smiled returning his gaze to Takashi. "And what might your group be doing passing through our village?"

"Sorry we didn't even know this village was here. We were on our way to visit distant relatives further north" Takashi spoke with a friendly smile.

Amir nodded his head. "Well why don't you folks rest up here for tonight, it's not safe to venture out after dark"

Takashi nodded his head in thanks before looking around. "Are you the only one here?"

Amir shook his head motioning for him to follow as he headed inside.

Takashi shrugged. "You guys start setting up a camp" Ordered the man lightly as he followed Amir into the building.

"My people are out gathering wood and other supplies" Amir spoke waving away Takashi's questions.

"All of them?" Takashi asked impatiently, feeling slightly uneasy around the older man.

"Yes, yes, now rest. I'm sure you've all had a long day, I noticed you have a young one in your group. I'm sure she'll appreciate the rest" Amir said with a smile.

"But I must warn you... Do not go near the woods" Amir added grimly.

Takashi nodded as his head put one and one together. "Thanks for the warning" He said while heading the way he'd just come. As the man walked through the doors he sighed while heading towards his group's small camp.

As they sat around their campfire, Takashi looked back through the past years, recollecting everything that had happened so far.

"Dad?"

Takashi looked up, broken away from himself by his daughter's voice. "Yes Sakiko?" He responded cheerfully.

Sakiko grabbed hold of his arm, pressing her face against it. "I miss mom..." She whispered sadly.

Takashi wrapped his arm around her. "You and me both" He looked across meeting Rei's gaze as she smiled at him.

Rei yawned and stood up, turning to face the other two members of their group. "Dominic, can you put out the fire once you guys are done, I'm heading to bed" She spoke while stretching.

He responded with a grunt and a nod as he cleaned his handgun.

Takashi stood, squeezing Sakiko's hand. "Let's get some rest too princess"

Sakiko nodded as they both moved to their tent.

In the dead of night

Hours passed by while all, apart from one, of Takashi's group were fast asleep. Sakiko, slowly woke up from her slumber. The girl sat up, gingerly rubbing her eyes, she looked over to see her father snoring loudly. Annoyed she grabbed her pillow and was about to hit him when she heard the faint sound of drums and chanting.

Sakiko yawned as she stretched her sleeping muscles, peeking from inside the tent Sakiko could see a light emitting from the forest. Unable to resist her curiosity she made her way towards it. Peering from behind a thick tree, she held in a gasp by placing her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes darted towards the man in the centre, with what seemed to be red paint markings across his face. The man opened his mouth and Sakiko recognised the voice as Amir's.

"A decade ago our god bestowed upon us a gift!" Amir yelled out, looking around him at the crowd. "Where the dead have rose from their graves and withered out the weak and unworthy!" Amir grabbed one of the children from the crowd by his wrists dragging him towards a dug out pit.

Sakiko narrowed her eyes trying to peer into it. "What the fuck" She hissed out silently.

Inside the pit there was a small group of infected clawing and swiping up at the two.

Amir smirked "With this sacrifice we will become immortal!" He yelled out as his words were drowned out by the crowds cheer.

Sakiko gasped out as her eyes widened.

"Once these monsters have feasted on our pure sacrifice, we too will feast on them, in which we will all be granted immortality!" Amir roared out louder than the crowd's cheers.

Horrified, Sakiko turned and ran, mentally scolding herself for not bringing her weapon.

She burst into her and her father's tent, then quickly began shaking Takashi furiously. "Dad. Dad. We have to leave now" She whispered harshly.

Takashi's eyes opened slowly as he let out a groan. "Wha-? What's wrong?" He yawned out.

Sakiko shook him even more. "Wake up dad! These villagers are crazy! We have to leave. Right! Now!" Sakiko's voice rose, stirring the others slightly.

Takashi finally, after noticing the tone in his daughter's voice, stumbled to his feet.

"Okay, tell me what happened?" Asked Takashi as he wraps his arms around Sakiko.

"I... I saw... Saw them..." Mumbled the girl as she forced back tears.

"Saw who?" Questioned her father while gently rubbing her back.

"The villi... Monsters" Corrected Sakiko before continuing. "The were... Feeding... They had them trapped... In a hole... And they were going to throw a child in there... And... And... All I did was run away..." At the point a horrible guilt washed over the young girl and she burst out crying.

The sound of Sakiko's cries awoke the rest of the group who came rushing into their tent, weapons drawn and at the ready.

"What's going on?" Questions Rei while putting her weapon away.

"Get your things... We're leaving. Now." Ordered Takashi as he lent down to his daughter's height to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing coming back, you're strong like your mother but strength only counts for so much. Let's get your stuff packed."

After packing their things they quickly made their way to the village gates, only for it to be blocked off by Amir and his followers.

Amir grinned flashing his blood stained teeth as the group. "Leaving so soon?" He asked quizzically while looking at Sakiko and licking his lips. "Please stay... At least for a bite?" Offered the man turned monster.

The sight of Amir disgusted Takashi but threatening and scaring his daughter... Well that just pissed the guy off. Enraged, Takashi drew his side arm, the weight and cold of the steel in his hand brought back a very old memory.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Takashi stood on a roof with his friend Kohta, as he explained the gun in his hand._

 _"Here, hold this" Kohta spoke as he placed the pistol in Takashi's hand._

 _"What is it?" Takashi asked while examining the gun in his hand._

 _"Like it? Yeah, of course you do. I got it as a gift. Do you remember that relief squad from China" Kohta smiled flashing his full set of teeth._

 _"Yeah?" Answered Takashi a moment later._

 _"Well, it's the standard handgun for their platoons. It's fast and light so it shouldn't be too hard to handle. Just practice drawing it, it'll help you in a fire fight. If you can draw faster than your opponent then you're more likely going to be the one walking away" Kohta spoke out loudly, as he rummaged through his duffel bag._

 _Takashi mimicked what he had seen his friend do far too often, quickly drawing and aiming down the sights of the weapon._

 _~End Flashback~_

As quickly as he drew his side arm, a bullet was fired from the chamber. Before anyone could react, the bullet lodged itself into the Amir's skull.

Amir's body fell back hard, as the ones near him weren't even phased by it. The ones next to him however, quickly dropped to their knees ripping open his stomach and devouring his entrails.

Rei and Sakiko both covered their mouths, both girls feeling sick to their stomachs.

Takashi's eyes narrowed, his face hardened and he quickly shouted his order. "Kill them all!"

Without a word of protest, Takashi's group opened fire on the cannibals.

After what seemed liked hours, their vision had become obstructed by the kicked up smoke and debris. Rei ordered them to cease fire.

After the smoke cleared many of the men lay on the ground dead or the others had so many holes in them that they would be dead soon.

Takashi looked around. "Sakiko look for any survivors"

She nodded, heading towards the the huts, checking each one while Takashi issued out instructions to the others.

"Dominic, look around for any supplies. Russo, you and I will burn the bodies. Rei, keep watch, I'm sure even undead bastard within a few miles would have heard the gunfire. We leave in fifth-teen minutes!" In reply to his orders everyone nodded and got on with their task.

 _Takagi Manor Dining Hall - 11:15 p.m_

As Takashi finished up everything that happened and Kuro spoke up. "Did you find anything in the village?"

"Yes and no actually, we didn't find anything worth taking apart from a few weapons, but we found someone. A small girl no older than five, both her parents were eaten... By those animals" Takashi answered with a frown.

"She's resting upstairs in one of the guest rooms, I hope that's alright with you?" Added Sakiko smiling at Saya, the girl received a smile and a simple nod from back.

"Were there no other survivors?" Questioned Kuro once more.

Now it was Rei's turn to speak up. "No, it looked like they fed the undead in a ditch and then dragged them out and ate them" She spoke with a shiver of disgust.

Saya spoke this time while standing and placing her glass of red wine down on the table, no longer liking the taste, or the colour. "Takashi, would you be able to come to my office in a few minutes, there is more I wish to discuss"

Takashi nodded watching as she left the table. "Sakiko?"

Sakiko looked over to her father. "Yes dad?"

"After this we'll head home, alright? Go wake up the little one and ask the maids if they have any clothes for her" He spoke while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Sakiko smiled giving him a hug before heading towards the guest room.

Saya's Office – 11:25 p.m

Saya sat at her desk, with a bored expression, leaning on her elbow while staring at the monitor on her laptop. Hearing the light tapping at her door she beckoned for her guest to enter.

Takashi walked inside closing the door behind him. "How have you been these past months Saya?" He asked with a smile as he half sat, half leaned on her desk.

Saya raised an eyebrow taking this opportunity to amuse him. "Oh you know, boring meetings, overseeing constructions of new buildings, the real question is: What else did you find?" She spoke leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

Takashi looked down at the ground sighing. "Well it's just as we thought, most of the islands off the main coast of Japan are completely untouched by them. We also went by the airport, it's completely controlled by the New Tokonosu Republic" Takashi shook his head. "They are completely different to the police force here"

Saya rose an eyebrow. "Explain"

Takashi met her gaze. "They are completely corrupted... He, is there as well"

Saya shook her head. "I would have never have expected him to be there, but that would explain the situation over there"

Takashi nodded. "They are also experiencing trouble with America's neighbouring government forces, from what we managed to hear"

This caused Saya to smirk. "Well it looks like things just got a little more interesting, thank you Takashi. I'm guessing you and Saki-chan are itching to get home?"

Takashi nodded wordlessly as he placed a package on her desk.

Saya smiled while moving the package inside one of the drawers of her desk."You may leave Takashi, I will have the funds delivered to you sometime this week, I also have the Jeep ready for you in the garage"

Takashi smiled, pulling Saya into a deep hug. She was about to argue as her face reddened before she too wrapped her arms around him.

"You will always have us here to help you Saya, never forget that we are a family and we will always be there for you" Takashi spoke quietly, so only she could hear.

Saya bit back her lip as her eyes started to water, as she buried her face into his chest a few rogue tears slipped out. "Stupid Takashi.."

Takashi chuckled softly patting her back. "I know Saya... I know"

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read mine and El's Story. We hope that you are enjoying the story so far, if that's the case then why not add it to your favourites/follow list, or leave us a comment to tell us your favourite bits!**

 **We are still accepting OC's.**

 **You can send up to three OC's (with a few exceptions made, if some die off ect.).**

 **Warning!**

 **We suspect some OC's are going to cross paths with others, and if they fail to defuse the situation then the meeting is, unfortunately, going to end up taking their lives.**


	5. Chapter 4 Growing Suspicions

Hey, I'm sure y'all are aware that we do not own HOTD etcetera, etcetera.

And I'm sure you've gathered by now that we own the story, as we tell you these things at the start of every chapter. Speaking of chapters: I (El) have been working on this chapter for a couple of days now so it's pretty damn big. Anyhoo~ I hope you enjoy the read!

 _The Twin Dragons Bar – 2:59 a.m_

"Sorry miss but you've had too much already" Complains the barman as he walks away from the girl hunched over the bar top, where she had been most of the night.

"Any trouble tonight?" Questions a young man as he walks through the door.

"Ah, Jing. Right on time as usual" Replies the barman as he tosses Jing the keys.

Catching the key effortlessly the young man smiles and nods to a regular sat in the corner.

"As for trouble.." Starts the barman before opening the door, about to leave. "Look at.." The man suddenly stopped, his jaw almost falling to the floor, for the first time in the whole night the girl at the bar didn't have her head down. Instead she was sat upright showing off the beauty that was, until recently, hidden. "I-I-I tell you what, Jing, buddy... How about I do some overtime tonight?"

"What? No, go on home to your wife and kids" Jing retorted as he heard female laughter behind him.

The girl was unable to control herself, the look on his face was priceless.

"That's not very nice you know" States a girl walking past with a plate of food.

"What's not very nice beautiful?" Replies the girl at the bar.

"Teasing him like that" Answers the waitress with a small blush.

"Come on, you've got to enjoy playing around too.. With a gorgeous body like that I'm sure you have all the guys after you, and some of the girls too I bet" Exclaims the girl as she winks at the blushing waitress.

"I.. Uh.." Stutters the girl sheepishly, as her face brightens more and more from the female's attention. "I.. Um, have.. Have to.. Do some orders" Continues the waitress as she darts through a set of doors, trying to hide her face.

"Can I help you miss, or are you just here to try and hit on my sister?" The accusation made the girl smirk as she turned to face the new barman.

"Oh I'm sorry, not making you jealous am I?"

"What!" Jing was slightly taken aback by the question before regaining his composure and answering. "No"

"I can see where your sister gets her beauty from, how about you pour me and you a drink?"

"I think I'll pass" Answers Jing as he smiles. "But what can I get for you?"

Smiling the girl looks at the drinks. "I'll have that bottle of kraken" She states while pointing out an expensive looking bottle sat on the top shelf.

Once more Jing couldn't believe his ears. "The whole bottle?"

"Yep" Replies the girl as she pulls a small bag from between her breasts.

"That'll be.." Starts Jing as he brings the bottle over with a glass, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Here, keep the change... Unless you've got a diamond cutter handy, if you have, then I'll take two thirds change" Chuckles the girl, as she grabs hold of the bottle.

"Wow, this.. This is real.. Where did you get this from?"

"My family were jewellers, let's say.. I inherited them" Replies the girl as she bites into the cork, pulling it out with her teeth and spitting it into the glass.

"Go careful that stuff is strong" Warns Jing light heartedly.

Jing didn't really get an answer straight away, as the girl had her mouth full of the thick dark rum.

"Mmm, that's good" Moans the girl while licking her lips, slowly and rather erotically.

"Okay... Someone who can down a mouthful of that shit and still talk, oh baby... I've got to know your name" Interrupts a random guy, wearing red, as he walks over from his seat.

"Yuki" Replies the girl before downing another large mouthful of rum. "But if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to get into the barman's pants" Finishes Yuki mater of factly.

"Heh, fine by me... But if you want a real ride, come find me" States the man with a perverse grin as he reaches out to grab something, only to be stopped by another guy this one had light blue messy hair, and an old looking sword slung over his shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing punk?"

"Hey!" Shouts Jing as he leans over the bar.

"Oh my hero" Sings Yuki as she looks the blue haired guy over once, or twice.

With two men staring down at him the man scurried away leaving Yuki in the presence of two good looking guys. "Mmm, what should a girl do in a situation like this?" She questions both men.

The two guys look at each other before turning their attention back to the girl.

"What situation?" Asks the blue haired man with a hoarse voice.

After hearing his voice the waitress from before suddenly re-appeared, pulling the recently dubbed 'hero' to one side and whispering with him, which startled both Yuki and Jing. "Jax, is your sister okay?" Whispers the waitress.

"What are you talking about, Vix is fine.. Why?" Replied Jaiko in a low voice.

"Well, I.. She hasn't been in for a few days.. And.. Well she usually stops by for her usual meal everyday at 7" Mumbles the girl, a slight blush of embarrassment forming on her face.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? Whining like a baby.. I wonder what my sister sees in a weakling like you Jie" Barks Jax as he walks away.

Although his words were harsh, for some reason what he said made Jie smile brightly.

Jing glared at the man but his face immediately softened up after seeing the smile on his sister's face.

"Come~ ooo~n have a drink, loosen up... I could give you a massage if you're feeling a little tense... I can even relieve that sexual tension you've got stored up" Rambles Yuki, her attention now focused solely on the barman again.

"I'm working" Answers Jing strictly.

"What about after? When you finish work?" Whines Yuki as she swallows another two mouthfuls of kraken, emptying the bottle just past the half way point. By this point Yuki was trying another method which involved her pushing her breasts together while making quiet moans.

The sounds would be enough to drive anyone mad, and nearly all of the patrons were drooling over the piece sat at the bar.

 _"Ugh all I want is some fun while I wait for the guards to change at 4:30, why can't this bastard just take me up on my offers? I mean he is pretty good looking. I wonder if he's into freaky, maybe get his cute sister involved. Or I could just fuck her after when he's tired, she looks like the real dirty sort, YUKI! Stop it or else you'll have to take a shower!"_ Plots Yuki in her head, while taking a few more swigs of the rum.

Jing sighed shaking his head as he started cleaning the glasses. _"Tch!, troublesome girl, she'll never leave this way"_ He glanced at Yuki, from the bar he could only really see half her body, but from what he could see he quickly realised that the girl was, possibly, the most attractive female he'd seen in a long time.

The moaning was getting worse as the bottle was emptied. "Come on, Mr~ Jing"

The way she rolled her 'r' made Jing wish he wasn't working, so he could take her up on her better offer. Instead he smiled at her while picking up a second bottle of kraken. _"This could be a bad idea"_ Jing warns himself as he picks up a glass and heads towards Yuki.

"I might as well take you up on your first offer" At this Yuki's ears perked up, a smile graced her face as she revelled in her victory.

" _I'm sure after a few he'll be taking me up.. On my other offer"_ Grins Yuki as she nods to herself, while Jing removes the cork and fills his glass.

 _On the streets of New Tokonosu – 3:30 a.m_

"Fuck!" Exclaims a girl as she runs down back alleys, ignoring her fear of being around people.

"I'll fucking gut the lot of you, I'll rip out your spine and use it to impale you to the fucking ground!" Shouts a man surrounded by six gang members.

"C'mon boss, let's teach this kid a lesson for coming on our turf, and stopping you from claiming another new whore" Taunts one of the six men in red.

"Get him boys!" Orders the boss.

It took the boss a second to realise the mistake he had just made.

The first person to close in on the man found his head severed cleanly from his shoulders, blood gushed from the stump as the man's body fell limp to the ground. The second faced the barrel of his custom pistol and took a burst of five bullets to the face, the third ran into the still moving blade that had, milliseconds ago, beheaded his friend. The forth faced another burst of bullets in his chest and the fifth managed to stop before the blade caught his shoulder.

Blood drenched his shirt and jeans, with a sadistic laugh the man puts away his pistol and looks straight into the eyes of the last gang member.

Letting out a feral roar, that sounded more animal than human, the man charged at the remaining lackey, not with steal or lead. Instead while running he picked up the one man's severed head and smashed it so hard into the last man's face that it collapsed the front of both skulls. The man dropped to the floor screaming and clawing at his face in pain, he just stood above him watching for a second before walking towards the boss.

Looking at the gore in front of him the boss felt a warm sensation running down his leg, three of his gang were dead, two were screaming blood filled gargles as they bled out. The boss just stood there, frozen. Nothing would move, his legs, arms.. Nothing. "Why?" He asked as he faced his killer.

"Why the fuck not!" Screams the blood-soaked man, with a flick of his sword the blade was free from blood. "This is going to hurt... A lot!" Laughs the man as he sheaths the sword and grabs hold of the boss.

 _Blood-Soaked Alley – 3:34 a.m_

"JAIKO!" Screams the girl as she stops a few feet from the amassing pool of blood. In front of her was something out of a M+ rated horror film.

One man's body lay in a pool of blood, the stump where the head used to be still leaked the thick red liquid.

Another had chunks of his face missing, where bullets had torn into his flesh.

A third had a gaping wound across his front that still bled profusely.

The fourth man had gunshot wounds to his chest and looked to have recently passed out due to blood loss.

Second to last had a second head smashed into his own, presumably the head of the first man.

Finally the very last man was currently having, what looked to be, his spine torn out.

"Jaiko!" Cried the girl once more as she ran over and hugged her brother tightly.

"Jaiko, it's okay.. It's me, it's Vixzen, your sister" She cooed into his ear as she held him.

"V-V.. Vix-zen.." Spoke Jaico as though he was learning how to speak again.

"Yes and you're Jaiko" Continued Vixzen.

"I-I'm Ja.."

"Jai-ko" Repeats the sister slowly, while helping her brother to his feet.

"Jaiko. I'm Jaiko"

"Yes, good. Now come on, we have to get out of here before anyone comes" Spoke Vix softly, while shooting each of the dead men in the head with a silenced pistol and looking around for any cameras, other surveillance equipment or witnesses. Noticing two cameras she smiled to herself. _"Good thing I set up those remote jammers"_ Thought the girl as she led her, blood drenched, brother to a safe house. The pair stuck to the routes Vixzen knew didn't have any cameras or patrols, luckily, with Tokonosu being such a large place these routes were easy to find.

 _Outside an NTR Station – 4:37 a.m_

"Yeah they had me working over in the data centre the this morning" Grumbles one guard to the other three sat around with him, playing cards.

Unbeknown to the guardians of the station, a nimble shadow sneaked past and began silently hacking into the door control panel.

Inside Yuki made her way past security easily, finding her way to the data stores.

"Let's have a little look what they've got on me" Whispers the female spy to herself.

"Yuki of The Shadow Hand. Full name unknown. Age unknown, birthplace unknown, family unknown.. Well I guess I should have known" Chuckles Yuki quietly to herself.

Browsing through the records Yuki finds something that interests her.

"Jing Long-Wei.. Son of Triad Feudal Lord Wu-Jin Long-Wei.. So he's heir to a triad? What have we here.. Part of a elite group, disbanded. Highly dangerous.. I knew he was hiding something" Smirks the spy as she closes the file, quickly searching for the file on Shin.

"Here we are.. Ooo~ should I peek.. Shin 'The Undying' Akari.. Oh wow.. Shin, remind me not to fuck with you.. Killed seventeen known Wasteland-Kings single-handedly, wiped out an entire cult, location unknown" Yuki couldn't help but giggle.

"So why are they so interested in him if he's been keeping back the hordes of the wasteland cults and clans.. Hmm" Mumbles the girl as she checks the time.

"I'd best get off, maybe I'll pop back into the dragon bar and see if Jing is free" Whispers the spy as she makes her way through the building, out and past the sleepy guards.

 _Inside the Prison – 5:00 a.m_

"Akari sir!" Shouts a woman as she runs into Shin's training room.

"H'oi! What'cha want Nino?" Asks Shin while still locking blades with four others.

"Sir! The forge master asks for you" States Nino as she bows slightly.

"Nino-no!" Screams Shi as she face-tackles the woman.

"Okay guys, ya' can rest up for a bit" States Shin as he heads out of the room, Shi quickly following.

"Papa?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm tired" Whines the girl as she clambers up her father's back.

"What'cha mean tired, all you did was watch me" Grumbles Shin as he walks through the halls.

It wasn't long before Shin arrived at his destination.

"Ah, Shin.. Yes we've just completed a new batch of swords and I wanted to know what you wanted doing with them?" Questions a man wearing a large leather apron.

"Give 'em to the soldiers, any spares put 'em to the side, I'm sure it won't be long before we 'ave one of the Izusuaki or the others around lookin' to buy some new swords"

"Tsk, those fucking yakuza wouldn't know how to treat a sword, even if it came with step by step instructions" Complains the man as he hammers another piece of molten metal.

"Yeah but they're good trade, think 'bout it Ginjo.. The more swords they get through the more they need, so more shit for us"

"Yeah I know, but why can't everyone look after their weapons like you!" Shouts Ginjo as he continues shaping his metal.

"Not everyone has a weapon they treat like a part of them" Mutters Shin quietly.

"The little one looks comfortable!" Yells the forge master with a smile.

"Speaking of little ones, your Nino has grown up quickly"

"Don't be dumb Shin, we're just getting older" Laughs Ginjo.

"Don't talk crap, we got plenty of years left before we get old"

"Heh, we can hope"

"P.. zZ zZ.. Pa.. Pa.. Sleee.. Pee.. Ti.. Me" Mumbles Shi half asleep.

"Alright Shi, let's get you to bed. I'll catch ya' later Ginjo"

"Later Shin"

While walking back from the forge rooms Shin greets his people in the halls and makes sure everyone is happy.

It only took a short while longer than the trip there but Shin stood in front of his daughter's room, quietly opening the door he pulled Shi from his shoulders and gently placed her in bed.

"Sweet dreams kiddo" Whispers Shin as he kisses the young girl's forehead.

"Sir, everyone is rested if you'd like to continue training?" Whispers one of the men from his training room.

"Tell 'em to meet me at the gate, we're goin' to round up some walkers from outside for the next lot of fights" States Shin quietly as he slowly closes his daughter's door.

"Of course sir" Replies the man as he runs off.

"Mr. Akira" Mumbles a boy quietly.

Shin hearing the kid kneels down to the boy's height and smiles. "Yeah?" Acknowledges Shin.

"Cool! I wanna be big and strong like you when I grow up" Exclaims the the boy as a woman walks over.

"Come on Toro, let Mr. Akira get on with his things" States the woman while nodding and smiling at both her son and Shin.

"But mum I.."

"No if no but, come on, Mr. Akira is a very busy man" Reminds the mother.

"It's true little man, I tell ya what.. I'll ask Shi if she wouldn't mind teachin' ya a few things, how's that sound? Of course, only if your mother agrees" Adds Shin as he looks at the young ladies face soften.

"Yes yes, okay" Replies the woman.

"Oh thank you mum! I'm gonna be big and strong just like uncle Shin!" Shouts the boy while pumping his fist in the air.

"A word of advice though little man, it'll be hard work with Shi.. She might look sweet but she'll work you to the bone, but don't loose hope, build a resolve, strengthen it with a promise to yourself, aim as high as you can and don't let anything stop you"

"Got'cha, I'm not gonna let you down! I promise I'll become strong enough to always protect my family, from anyone and anything!" Shout the boy as he pulls on his mother's sleeve. "Can we go get something to eat? I'll even eat my greens, you always say 'You'll grow big and strong if you eat your greens' don'cha mum" Adds the boy as he pulls his mother away.

"Thank you Mr. Akira" Mouths the mother silently as she gets pulled away.

"Shin" Grumbles one of Shin's five lieutenants.

"Gin" Replies Shin in kind. "I was wonderin' when you'd get back"

"I have something to report" Starts Gin as he waits for Shin's approval.

Receiving a nod from Shin, Gin began. "I've noticed a small group of people skulking around nearby at least five times so far, this week alone. What do you want me to do? Kill them?" Asks Gin as he smiles, slightly opening his eyes.

"What'ave they been doin'?" Questions Shin.

"Well I noticed them bringing things and leaving without them, so I guess they are stashing stuff. I've also seen them arrive as six or seven and always leave as five. Maybe they're building a strike force to attack the prison"

"Gin, go check if any of the clans know of this, if it's one of 'em tryin' to make a move.. Deal with it"

"Understood, what are we going to do about their stash?" Questions Gin.

"Leave 'em to me.. Anyone that endangers the peace in my lands or the lives of my people, answers to me" Answers Shin in his booming voice.

"Pa...pa, don't forget me" Grumbles Shi groggily as she drags herself towards her father.

"Shi, didn't I just put you to bed?" Asks Shin while he stares at his half asleep daughter.

"Aye, buh some brat was screamin' down the fuckin' hallway about eating his greens, yucky things" Grumbles the girl again while wiping her tongue as though she'd just eaten a piece of veg.

"Shi you're hardly even awake, what are you going to do? Drool on them?" Inquires Gin as he grins.

"A! Shut yer mouth Gin-bob!" Shouts the young girl as she pulls a knife out from her uniform, throwing it into the wall next to Gin with a huff.

"Alright alright, I was only joking, shesh Shi you might want to calm down.. I hear stress in children means that their boobs don't grow" Laughs Gin.

"You'd think he'd learn his lesson after the last time he pissed her off" Mumbles Shin with a sigh.

Taking the joke against her rather young chest as being very offensive, Shi headbutts Gin in the sensitive areas, bringing him down to her height where she follows up with a second headbutt to his face.

"You want to talk about underdevelopment! I've killed rats with bigger balls than you!" Screams Shi with a huff.

"Why you little!" Shouts Gin as the two push their heads together.

Shin, taking advantage of their position, simply grabs both by the scruff and knocks their heads together. "For fuck's sake, now I remember why I don't leave you both in a room together. Your like a married couple, a fucked up married couple. Gin, get any ideas about marrying my daughter and I'll make you infertile. Shi, if I find out you've been messing around with any boys, you'll be grounded" States Shin, half jokingly half seriously.

"I think she gets the better deal here" Grumbles Gin, recovered from Shi's attack. To this Shi simply stuck out her tongue, and received a gentle slap around the back of her head from Shin.

"Now you two have finished, Gin, as I said. Go see if the clans know about it. Shi if you want to come with me then you'd best get ready"

"Aye aye Shin-Jii!" Shouts the girl as she runs back to her room to change.

"I'll be back in a day or two then" Answers Gin as he walks away.

"Sir, everyone's ready" Speaks the man who'd ran off before.

"Aye! Me too!" Shouts Shi, now wearing her armour, a large number of daggers and knives strapped all over her.

"Let's go surprise our new friends" States Shin as he heads to the prison gates.

 _The Twin Dragons Bar – 5:30 a.m_

Yuki silently picks the lock on the door to the bar, smiling as she walks in and sees Jing still hunched over the bar sound asleep. "Right where I left you, pretty boy" Whispers Yuki to herself as she slips onto her seat.

Yuki grins to herself as she begins softly pressing Jing's nose with a finger, until he begins stirring in his sleep. "Yuh want?" Mumbles the sleepy barman as he raises his head, a bar mat stuck to his face.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle, a rare sound for anyone to hear, but the look on the man's face when he opened his eyes. Yuki's giggle turned into all out laughter as Jing tried and failed to bat away the light shining down on him.

Jing snapped back into focus as Yuki fell back from her seat in a fit of laughter, quickly leaning over and catching her before she fell.

Yuki felt something tingle in her tummy as the man carefully pulled her and the seat upright. As she felt him begin to release his grip on her she pulled him back while moving in herself.

The two met lips and instantly began a battle in their mouths.

It was a few minutes before the two parted, Yuki gasping slightly after having her breath stolen, and the culprit, Jing had a massive blush across his face.

Both stayed looking at each other for awhile in silence before Yuki broke the tranquillity.

"I.. Uh.. Sorry" Apologised Yuki, she didn't know why she felt the need to apologise, she'd never apologised for kissing someone before.

"N-no.. It was my fault" States Jing, his eyes still locked to Yuki's own.

Yuki opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, it was all she could do to stop herself from telling him to do it again.

The silence was once again destined to be disturbed as Jing finally realised he had something stuck to his face. Which made Yuki burst into another fit of laughter, and while Jing was busy pulling the bar mat from his face Yuki fell back once again.

Jing had no time to react and opted instead to hop the bar and make sure she was okay, this, however, didn't go to plan as he slipped on a bottle and ended up landing next to her.

"Nice of you to join me" Giggled Yuki as she rolled onto her side, facing Jing.

"Well I didn't want my only customer getting lonely" Replies Jing.

Yuki seizing the opportunity, rolls over and on top of the barman.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night" States Yuki with a pout.

As if she wasn't gorgeous enough, her pout just made her look outrageously cute in Jing's eyes.

"I was working last night" Clarifies Jing with a smile.

"Oh so seeing as your not working now.." Begins Yuki as she very slightly grinds against Jing. "Would you like to take up my other offer"

Within a second of feeling Yuki's hips move Jing's blush was back.

"And what offer was that?" Questions Jing with a smirk.

"I think you can remember" Whispers Yuki into Jing's ear as she grinds a little more, earning a very quiet moan from Jing.

"N-.. No I d.. Don't think I do" Replies Jing quickly, as he gives in to desire and lets his hands move to Yuki's back, softly stroking the skin her outfit showed off.

Jing's soft touch made Yuki shiver as she began nibbling on his ear lobe, gaining more noises from the barman.

Just as Jing was about to pull Yuki into a kiss, a loud banging comes from the door.

"Fuck off! The place is closed!" Shouts Yuki, more than obviously angry at the intrusion.

"Jing! It's Cheng! Come on, it's freezing out here man! Just let us in and we'll be done in a couple of minutes!" Shouts the self-announced Cheng.

"Jing say's F-!" Starts Yuki only to be muffled by Jing's mouth.

The kiss was drawn out for a while neither side wanting it to stop, but Jing slowly pulled away. "Sorry, I've got to get this, they're detectives" Whispers Jing.

The mention of detectives caught Yuki off guard, but the only thing she showed Jing was a roll of her eyes. "Fucking NTR always spoil the fun" Complains Yuki as she gets off Jing and offers him a hand up.

Jing takes the extended hand and pulls himself up, quickly stealing another kiss from Yuki before walking towards the door.

Opening it just a crack and wincing at the burning light of the outside world Jing looks at the two men.

"Can't this wait?" Asks Jing politely

"Sorry buddy, we're investigating a killing" Replies one of the men.

"Look nobodies be roughed up around my bar in a long time" Answered Jing, as Yuki moves behind him and the door and has her fun.

Jing in the middle on answering questions, feels a hand moving up his leg and looks down briefly to see Yuki grinning evilly, her hand moving closer and closer to his crotch.

Jing managed to finish the questions without either detective realising he was being teased by the minx behind the door.

However when one of the detectives puts his hand in to shake Jing's own, Yuki spotted a strange tattoo on the underside of the sleeveless detective's arm. "V-8.. What the hell is that?" Whispers Yuki to herself as Jing closes the door.

Jing lets out a sigh as he returns his attention to Yuki. "Where were we?" Quizzes Jing with a smile as he lifts Yuki up and pushes her against the door. The two locking lips once more.

 _Outskirts of Shin's territories – 7:00 a.m_

"Hey man I wanted to have that one!" Complains one of the two men sat outside a cave entrance.

"Well you should have jumped on her when the boss left" Replies the other.

"Um.. Hello?.. I'm lost" Mumbles a shy looking girl as she stumbles towards the two men.

"Hey there little girl, it's okay" Calls out one of the men with a dark grin on his face.

"I-I've been wondering around here for days.. Have you any spare food or drink?" Questions the girl with a cough.

"Fetch her some water will you.. I'll look after her" Orders the man as his grin only darkens.

"Your fucked up man" Replies the second man as he walks into the cave.

"Come here little one" Whispers the man as he opens his arms. "I'll carry you"

"Yeah, like fuck you will pervert" Replies the girl as she draws a knife and opens the guys throat.

"Clear!" Yells Shi as she wipes clean her knife.

"Here squirt, get your shit back on" Orders Shin as he passes his daughter her gear before walking towards the entrance to the cave.

As Shin got closer the only thing he heard was screams and cries for help.

"Slaves? This far into the wastes?" Asks one of Shin's soldiers.

"Maybe" Replies Shin as he draws his long sword from it's sheath on his hip.

"What are slavers doing out this far? Who the hell they going to sell them to?" Questions another.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is gettin' 'em out of here"

"Ready papa" Whispers Shi as she jumps onto Shin's back.

The cave was well lit by torches and a few lamps, and as the group got further in the screams and pleas got louder and louder.

"Who the h-" Starts a guard before one of Shi's blades finds his throat, silencing him instantly.

Another two guards ahead of the group were silently dispatched by two soldiers.

A third guard on patrol had his neck broken by another soldier.

The next two stood at an overhang while looking down at something, the remaining two soldiers killed them and stood in their place, as not to bring attention to them 'going missing'.

"Boss, they got them locked in cages while they beat them with sticks, all look to be female" Whispers one of the soldiers at the overhang.

"How many more guards are there?" Asks Shin

"Four, no. Five.. Wait there's some fucking in the back by the looks of it"

"Right you two take left, you two right, you two stay there. Shi, lets go" Orders Shin quietly as he walks towards the overhang pretending to kill the two 'guards' standing there.

"What is this!?" Demands Shin in a booming voice. "You filthy maggots have made a nest of my home!"

The men down in the pit look up to see a massive figure stood looking down at them, his sword the size of each of them. "What are you talking about?! We cleared this cave weeks ago, nobody was living here! Our boss Jake Reiss lays claim to it!"

"Well tell me! Where is this boss? So I can remove his stain from my home!" Booms Shin as he takes a step forward.

"He isn't here right n-"

"What's wrong Sa-"

"What t-"

"Hel-!"

"Who's there!" Yells the last remaining man in the pit before a blade punctures his eye and lodges itself into his brain.

As the man fell to his knees the women in the cages began screaming.

The sound of the screams alerted the rest of the guards that came rushing in from deeper in the cave, some had obviously had their pleasures cut short as most of them were doing their flies up.

"What the fuck! Shut your mo.." Started the man as he realised he was standing in front of seven heavily armed soldiers, and a girl poking her head over the shoulder of the middle and by far most terrifying of the lot.

"Fancy a fight?" Questions Shin with a massive grin. "You see my men here have been doing all the work because they're much better at stealth than me. I on the other hand, enjoy a fight, I savour it, every cut, every wound, every drop of blood spilt"

"Fuck that! I'm not fighting you!" Shouts one of the men in the back.

"Okay, let's make it interestin'. All of ya, against me? How's that sound? Helped you grow some balls knowin' that it's going to be, what? Eleven on one?" Smirked Shin as he got into a stance.

"Kill him!" Yells one of the men as they all charge at Shin.

Shin's men, however, knew better and everyone of them took ten steps back, just to be on the safe side, even Shi hopped off her father's back and joined the others.

The fight, if you can call it that, only lasted for seven swings of Shin's massive blade before all eleven of the men lay dead.

"A shame, I was hoping for a good fight from at least one of you" Sighs the man as he flicks his sword free from blood, before wiping the blade with a piece of cloth and sheathing it on his hip.

"Get the women out and take them home, get them settled in and open another block for them if they wish to stay" Orders Shin.

"Papa! Look! It's shiny!" Yells Shi as she carries a very fine looking sword over to her dad.

"You two, go ahead and bring back a large enough group to gather the supplies here"

"Yes sir" Reply both men as they put down their heavier weapons and run off.

"Shi let me have a look at that" Asks Shin as he holds out his hand.

Drawing the blade Shin couldn't believe his eyes. "This is not something these petty slavers should have"

"Huh? They why they got it then papa?" Questions a dumbfounded Shi

"I dunno, but I don't like it, let's go see if this is really what I think it is" Starts Shin as he turns to another two of his men. "You two stay here, wait for the others to get back, I'll go back with them"

The two men nodded as they began looking around for loot.


	6. Chapter 5 Growing Tensions

Hey, I'm sure you're well aware that we do not own HOTD etcetera, etcetera.

Okay, some mentions

IamJstar – Thank you, we (ZeroOneEl & UmbrellaOfficer) are glad that you are enjoying the story! Oh and thanks for the compliment :3

Guest – Thank you! ^-^

Okay, let's get on with another chapter shall we?x

 _Taiei Shopping Mall - Sunday 7:40 a.m_

Detective Kishimoto was sat in an office that he really didn't want to be sitting in. He couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable, knowing what it meant for him to be sat in _her_ office. His eyes wandered around the room taking note of the closed blinds, that blacked out all the morning light. The sound of tapping filled the dark room, Kishimoto's eyes caught a glimpse of a metronome, ornately placed on the desk in front of him, although that wasn't the source of the constant tapping.

Sat in front of the poor detective was a woman, her face was distorted in anger, or was that just her rest face made darker by the lack of light in the room? Questioned the detective inwardly.

The infernal tapping continued as the woman silently read the report. As she got further and further into the report the tapping only intensified, along with a horrible sense of foreboding. The woman's long slender fingers, adorned with dark red nails, began chipping away at the desk.

Kishimoto gulped slightly after glancing down at the desk and seeing very deep indents. He quickly snapped his gaze back up to the captain, trying his best not to bring attention to himself. The woman had her black hair in a short layer hidden away behind an officers hat. She glared at the poor detective, finding herself at the end of the report. The woman's lip curled into a frown and Kishimoto felt himself shrink as her deadly gaze burned into his soul. "So... What you're telling me, is that a group of guys turn up dead?" She began.

"C-Captain Dayes sir.. Ma'am?" He stuttered out.

Dayes simply muttered under her breath. "Fucking Zaibatsu"

Kishimoto's mouth gaped as he shook his hands in front of him in a crossing motion "Captain.. I-I never said that.. It was the Zaibatsu"

"You didn't have to!" She yelled out, scaring the detective half to death. "How can you not see it? The low budget security in the south district suddenly gets a breach in the system! And then, all of a sudden, bodies start turning up!"

"Captai-"

"Quiet!" Roared the dragon of a woman.

Kishimoto's mouth closed as he returned to sitting silently, not wanting to be stuck on crosswalk duty, yet again.

"Don't I already get enough shit from the higher ups? Right, now listen and listen carefully! I need you to keep a very, very, very fucking close eye on anyone associated with the Zaibatsu! Do you understand this simple task detective?" Yelled Dayes as she returned her gaze to her computer, leaving Kishimoto to disappear out of the door.

Kishimoto walked out of the captain's office, getting understanding gazes from the ones near him. "Why do I always get stuck with her on Sundays? Of all days, why Sundays? I mean where the hells tank when you need him?" Muttered the detective under his breath.

 _The Streets of Tokonosu - 8:15 a.m_

Two figures quickly make their way down the quiet back streets of Tokonosu. Heading in the general direction of the Twin Dragons Bar. The shorter of the two was Akane, She wore her regular clothes consisting of her black leather jacket over a red tank top, dark grey cargo trousers, her fingerless black gloves and black combat boots to complete her look.

Next to her strolled Akira, he wore sporty trousers and an all black jacket, Akira kept the hood on as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

Akane broke out a sigh realizing he wasn't paying attention. "Will you take off the damn hood" She grumbled.

Akira shook his head biting back a growl. "And risk being seen? Hell no, besides you're the one who got us seen on the way here"

"Yeah well you didn't need to reveal yourself as well, idiot. But I have to hand it to you, you fight better than you look" Akane spoke with a small snicker.

"Gee, thanks so much, your compliments melt my fucking heart" Akira piratically growled out.

Akane laughed as she stopped in front of the bar's front doors. "Lighten up would you" Complains Akane as she tries the door handle. "What the? It's locked" Akane groaned out as she pulled on the handle.

"No shit it says closed on the door" Akira pointed out with a smirk before adding in his head. _'can't you read?'_.

"Yeah.. I can see that, but it was supposed to open an hour ago and Jing's never late at opening" She muffled out as she began picking the lock. "Wow Jing you want to upgrade your locks" Scolds Akane as she hears the last pin click into place. "Aaaand, voilà.. Welcome to the Twin Dragons Bar" She said with cheeriness in her voice.

They both walk and Akira quickly looks around the bar area, finding it empty he sighs. "What now Einstein?"

Akane shook her head ignoring his comment. "Wait here, oh and for your own sake.. Don't touch anything.. Jing's real funny about his stock" She spoke, shoving past him slightly before she took off up the stairs behind the bar.

Ignoring the woman's warning Akira begins pouring himself a whisky, while mumbling under his breath.

 _First floor of the Twin Dragons Bar – 8:20 a.m_

Yuki stood in the kitchen humming loudly to herself as she cooked breakfast for herself and Jing, who was currently asleep in his bedroom. Yuki wore nothing apart from an apron, to protect her from the sizzling pan, which did nothing to cover up the her body. The apron was actually a little small for her and it squeezed her breasts together, which didn't bother her at all, well not after all the squeezing Jing had done to them the night before.

Akane heard a loud humming coming from the kitchen, and as she got closer she realised that Jing never hummed. Guessing that it was instead his sister, Akane simply walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jie is your bro-"

Yuki was brought out of her fond recollections of the events that took place last night, a smirk played on her face knowing that there was more to come. She turned around meeting her unexpected guest's confused and slightly embarrassed gaze. "Well hello there~ I didn't realise Jing ordered dessert" Yuki spoke in a sultry voice.

Akane looked away slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm guessing you're the reason why Jing is unusually late opening the bar" Questioned Akane, already knowing the answer.

Yuki just smiled as she hugged her body, closing her eyes and replaying a memory of the night, she moaned out softly before opening her eyes and looking straight at Akane. "Guilty as charged, I guess he just couldn't keep his hands off me" States Yuki as she struts towards the woman. "Now if you wouldn't mind fucking off? One interruption was enough for me, thank you" Grins Yuki as she watches the woman's reaction.

"Right... Well that's great and all but I need to see him" Akane stated as she slowly walked past the naked cook.

Yuki smirked as she turned back to the food, waving her away. "He should still be in his room, I'll join you once I'm dooone" She spoke out in a sing~song voice.

Akane quickly reached Jing's bedroom door as an unmistakable aroma from the room filled her nose, she waved it away grumbling and opening the door.

"Oh if there is a god, please stop this girl.. I need to rest" Pants Jing laying face down on his bed, clothes and liqueur bottles scattered around.

Akane stood in the doorway with her arms folded as she glanced at his naked back. Deep scratch marks, some of which had drawn blood, covered his back. His tattoos still visible past the scratch marks, showing twin dragons that formed an arch on the top left hand side of his back with V-10 in the centre.

Akane cleared her throat, Jing noticed the difference in the cough and he turned his head to look at 'not-Yuki'.

"Oh.. It's you" Jing mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes lightly. "Can't you read? The sign said the bars not open today.. Where's Yuki?" He questioned as he looked at the empty space in his bed longingly.

Akane sighed pointing behind her. "Naked girl, is in the kitchen. Look, I just need some information Jing. I really need to start searching, as in like yesterday" Clarifies Akane as she steps into Jing's room trying to ignore the fact of him being naked, but unable to help herself, she took a quick glance.

Jing nodded understandingly "Like what you see, Akane?" Questions Jing as his face turns serious.

"What? I-" Starts Akane as she sighs.

"Whatever.. What do you need?" Shrugs off Jing as he looks at the woman.

Akane racked her brain trying to remember what Saya had told her. Suddenly she slammed her fist into her open palm. "Ah! Saya has us looking for a guy with blue hair, seen anyone like that?" She asked out hopefully.

Jing placed his chin on his fist "Hmmm, it not much to go on.. No I don't think... Well except for.. Yesterday, one of the patrons had blue hair. I think Jie knows him but she's not here right now" He finished as he stretched and lay back down, yawning. "That's all I got" Adds Jing as Yuki walks in.

"Awwe~ don't say that.. I thought we could be dessert" Chimes Yuki as she motions to Akane and herself. This piqued Jing's interest as he played out a scene in his head with both girls naked and making out while pressing their bodies together.

Yuki, noticing her 'new' best friend 'waking up', smirks. "Jing, breakfast is downstairs when you're ready, oh.. And _not-naked person"_ States Yuki looking at Akane with a grin.

"It's Akane, and what?" Retorts the woman.

"Your little boyfriend, yeah he's suffering from a massive nose bleed, you might want to pour him another drink"

Once more, this got Jing's attention. "Yuki, what do you mean.. Another drink?" Questions Jing politely as he pulls the covers over his lower half.

"Well he was sat at the bar drinking whiskey" Finishes Yuki as she pulls off the apron, flashing her nude body at both Jing and Akane. The pair of them had slight blushes and Jing even forgot about his stock as he took in the beautiful sight before him. _'I think I could get used to seeing her every time I wake up'_ Whispers Jing in his mind.

 _Ground floor of the Twin Dragons Bar – 8:45 a.m_

Akane was sat at the bar giving Akira a mouthful as Yuki and Jing walked into the bar, Jing heading straight for his cooked breakfast and Yuki towards her seat. "So that's all you got, I thought he was supposed to be some amazingly fucking awesome info broker?" Complains Akira as he receives a glare from the man in question. "And what? I ain't scared of a pretty faced bar man who knows a bit of this and a bit of that" Replies Akira to Jing's stare.

It was awhile before Jing and Yuki finished their breakfasts and by the time they were finished, Akane and Akira had planned out their search areas.

"So you'll sear-" Began Akane before the door opened, silencing the woman instantly as she turned her head to see who the new-comer was.

A girl with light blue hair entered the bar and looked around before sitting at the other end of the bar. "Can I get the Twin Dragon special noodles please?" Asks the girl as she looks towards the doors leading to the kitchen, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Sorry Jie is the only one who knows the recipe for them and she's not in until tonight" Answers Jing as he looks at the familiar looking girl, he'd seen her before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh, I'll be back at seven then" States the blue haired girl as she gets up and goes to leave, opening the door a revealing a blue haired man standing outside.

"By the look on your face sister, I'm guessing that she wasn't in?" Questions Jaiko as he walks off.

"No, so how about you go fetch us something to eat and meet me back at the safehouse. Okay?" Answers Vixzen as she walks away from her brother before adding. "Try not to get into any trouble"

"Yeah yeah, I know" Replies Jaiko as he jogs off.

It took Akira a few moments before it hit him. "Blue hair!" Shouts the man as he suddenly darts out of the bar.

"What the hell Akira! Where are you.. Hey! Don't try running from me!" Screams Akane as she chases after Akira. Leaving Yuki and Jing bewildered at the bar.

 _The Streets of Tokonosu - 9:10 a.m_

"Got you" Grumbles Akira as he spots his blue haired target and follows him, waiting for a opening.

Jaiko, happy with the food, nods to the stall owner and trades a couple of batteries for enough ingredients to make him and his sister's meal.

"Thank you" States the man behind the counter as he smiles and nods at his next customer.

Jaiko began walking back, as he steps in front of an entrance to a back alley he feels someone barge into him.

Akira taking advantage of his mark walking past a dark alleyway, charged at him and rammed both his mark and himself into the dark corridor between buildings.

Jaiko simply got up and picked up his groceries before turning to face the man that had just diverted is journey.

"Hey! How about you look where you're going!" Shouts Akira as he stomps towards Jaiko, killer intent seething from his voice.

"Don't do this" Warns Jaiko as he puts his bag down.

"Like fuck, I'm pissing myself.. Shaking in my boots" Taunts Akira as he gets closer.

"Heh" Smirks Jaiko as he clenches his fists, cracking his knuckles under the pressure.

"I'm going to beat you till your own mother won't be able to recognise you" Yells Akira with a laugh.

"You sound like me" States Jaiko, as his calm tone devolves into a throaty growl.

"Fuck you, I don't need to hear it.." Shouts Akira as he charges at Jax.

"Fuck me!" Laughs Jax sadistically, before adding. "Sorry! I don't swing that way!" With another dark laugh as he dodges the punch from Akira.

"I! Just fucking die!" Retorts Akira, unsure of how to answer Jax's remark, while throwing another punch aimed at his mid-section.

Jax avoided to blow completely, as his sanity dissolved into nothing but a red haze, his signature feral grin returning to his face.

"Stop moving around!" Shouts Akira again as he misses another attack.

"Why!" Growls Jax in return, as he stops and lets Akira land a hit on his face, the punch had good impact but didn't have any follow through. "Tsk, if you punch like that! This isn't going to be fun!"

"I'll kill y-" Started Akira before Jax grabs him by the throat, his grin turning toothy.

"No, it's me that's going to kill you" Whispers Jax as he smashes Akira's head into the wall.

Being completely absorbed by his rage Jax failed to notice a second figure coming towards him.

Akane managed to get a hit on Akira's attacker, making the blue haired man release his grip on him.

"A-Akane?" Coughs Akira.

"Get up Akira!" Shouts Akane.

The man stumbled to his feet before Jax landed a savage kick to his chest, sending the man back against the wall. This time however he knew there was a second opponent and turned on his heel to face her.

The man's speed startled Akane as she narrowly avoids a punch.

"Akira! Who the hell is this guy!?" Yells the woman as she puts all her effort into dodging the grinning man's attacks. Suddenly she felt herself flying to the side, the attacker had landed a powerful kick into her abdomen that sent her into the wall next to Akira.

"I don't know, he's just got blue hair! So I thought it was the guy!" Yells the man as he spits the blood out of his mouth.

"He's strong, way too strong to be the guy we're looki-" Starts Akane before she feels the air rushing from her lungs, looking to find a boot crushing into her chest, then the boot pushed harder, causing Akane to scream in pain.

The girl could feel each of her ribs just aching, all of them wanting to break under the pressure of, the look on her attackers face made the girl want to say monster, he wore an evil grin that barred his teeth. He looked like he was enjoying the pain he was inflicting on her, like he was relishing in her pain, and all she could do was scream, the look in his eyes told her that he was going to kill her.

"Akane!" Shouts Akira as he punches Jax in the chest making him stumble back away from Akane. "Leave her alone! Fight someone your own size!" Yells Akira, getting more than he bargained for when Jax darted at him.

Jax's fist made solid contact with the guy's face and continued, as though he wasn't even fazed by the sound of his knuckles crunching. Jax's grin grew wider as the man got back up. "Good! So you can still fight!" Howls the blue haired demon as he charges at Akira.

He only just managed to get out of the way, the last hit made his vision blurred and he wasn't sure he'd stay conscious if another one landed.

Luckily for Akira, Akane was back up.

Unluckily for Akane, Jax also noticed this and he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed as Akira's body flew into another wall, knocking him out of the fight.

"What the hell are you!?" Demands Akane as Jax appears in front of her, from the darkness, his eyes burning into her soul.

"I'm a horror! I'm a nightmare! I'm a demon! I am death!" Howls Jax as he sends Akane into another wall, within a blink of the eye he was gone.

"A-Are you going to k-kill me?!" Questions the girl loudly as her eyes dart around trying to find her attacker.

"Yes I a-" Begins Jax as he moves towards the girl, only to be interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey she's with the Zaibatsu!" Shouts a voice. "Shoot to kill!" Sounds another as gunfire rings throughout the Alleyway.

"Hey Akane! Come on! Let's get out of here!" Yells Akira as he runs past the shaking girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"You just scared away my toys.. I was just starting to have fun!" Shouts Jax as he grabs one of the soldiers and smashes his head into a wall with enough force to break the man's helmet.

All that could be heard by Akane and Akira, was screams of pain and cries for help as the blue haired demon brutally kills them.

It wasn't long before all ten men were dead at Jax's feet, their faces distorted by the pain they endured in their final moments, Jaiko was once more in control of his body.

His inner demon had once again burnt through his energy, which left him doubled over with exhaustion. Exhaustion, however, was the least of Jaiko's concerns, he was bleeding, heavily.

"One of them must have got a lucky shot in.." Begins Jaiko as he turns and, using the wall for support, walks out from the alleyway.

Luckily for him the gunfire had scared everyone off and there didn't seem to be any more soldiers.

 _The Rooftops of Tokonosu - 9:40 a.m_

A midnight blue haired figure squatted on the corner of the building watching the events unfold below, a man had been pushed into one of the alleys. His attacker obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.. But the other man..

"He's so scary" Shudders the figure in a small voice, a hand holding onto the hilt of a blade strapped to he back.

"I wonder why he was attacked?" Questions the figure to no one in particular while watching the one man take on ten armed soldiers. "Scary" Shudders the figure again while catching a glimpse of the man being shot but still continuing to keep up is offensive.

"What do you think? Could he beat papa?" Inquires the figure, once again the question was directed to nobody.

"I didn't think so either" Agrees the purple haired person as they stand, watching the man drag himself from the alleyway, while releasing their grip on the sword. "He's bleeding" States the watcher while hopping over to the next rooftop.

 _The Streets of Tokonosu - 9:45 a.m_

Jaiko felt his vision blur and his world slow down as his blood escaped the confines of his body, colouring the dusty path under his feet scarlet.

"What happened to that guy?" "What gang did his piss on?" "Who's the guy bleeding?" "Where's the police when you need them?" "Should we help him?" Were some of the questions that Jaiko heard being asked as he half walked and half stumbled his way home.

He'd only left the alleyway a few minutes ago, but it felt like he had been walking for days.

The blood loss was slowly but surely starting to take effect, his legs were moving slower and his body was starting to feel cold.

He was just about to round a corner when he fell to one knee, clutching at his arm in pain.

"Where are you going?" Asks a tiny voice from behind him.

"The Juaka district" Answers Jaiko weakly.

"Where?" Questions the voice once more.

"The old street bank" Replies Jaiko as he falls to his second knee.

"Alright, let me help you" States the voice as Jaiko feels a person pull his arm over their shoulders.

"Th-Thank you" Grumbles Jaiko as he leans on the small frame of his helper.

"What's your name?" Asks the voice.

"Jai..ko" Answers the man as he coughs up blood. "You?"

"I.. Uh.. Well.. Mizu-" Begins the figure before Jaiko interrupts.

After coughing Jaiko took a glimpse of his small helper. To his shock it was a little girl with some seriously long purple hair, Jaiko couldn't quite see where the hair ended but he guess it was past her backside. It was then in a single moment that the small framed girl looked up at Jaiko, her bright blue eyes a copy of his own dark orbs. In that moment Jaiko found himself calm, there was no worry about his wounds, no anger that his inner demon had taken over again, nothing. Only a calm.

Jaiko, unsure of how the small girl helping him managed to have such a calming effect, opened his mouth and asked a question he'd regret asking for a very long time.

"How old are you?"

The small girl was taken aback by such a weird question, then she noticed that he was staring at her, his mind trying to figure out the question he'd just asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age" Glares the girl.

"Lady?.. Come on you can't be any older than twelve?" States Jaiko, digging a deeper hole for himself.

"If you weren't injured.." Mumbles the purple haired girl.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry milady" Apologises Jaiko, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're laughing! You can't laugh when you make an apology!" To this outburst Jaiko couldn't hold it in, and burst out laughing.

"Fine, I'm nineteen" States the small girl as she pouts, an obvious blush forming on her face.

Jaiko's turn to be taken aback.

"N-Nine.. Teen? As in, one, nine?" His shock was obvious in his voice as he stared, awe stricken, at the girl.

His expression of ludicrousness only seemed to make her blush intensify.

"Well, that means your older than me" States Jaiko. "So, you saw it didn't you?" His voice now lacked it's previous tone, now replaced by a serious one. "You saw me"

"Yes" Replies the girl. "I.. I saw you get attacked.. I saw you fight them.. A-And when the soldiers came.. I.. I saw y-"

"You don't have to help me, you can leave whenever you feel like it, I am thankful for your help either way" Grumbled Jaiko as he mentally scolded his inner demon for scaring the girl.

"My father would say that I'd dishonoured myself if I didn't help you" Replies the girl as fond memories fill her mind.

"Hmm, so.. Are you part of a noble family or something?" Inquires Jaiko noticing the girl's choice of words.

"Noble?" Now it was her turn to laugh. "No, my family aren't nobles, we're a big bunch of crazies really, there's papa, Gin, Shi, Ikumu, Ginjo, Nino, and everyone else.." The girl lets out a small sigh.

"You miss them" States Jaiko with a knowing smile, he got his answer in the form of a small nod.

"You two! Hold it right there!" Yells a voice from behind them. "Inspector, I've found a suspicious looking man, looks to be suffering from a gun shot woun- Hey! Get back here!"

As the man was making his report, Jaiko lifted the girl up onto his shoulder and ran as fast as his wounds would allow him. The slow pace he and the girl had been walking allowed his body to recuperate slightly, but his wounds still slowed him down considerably.

"Put me down!" Yells the girl from Jaiko's shoulder, while blushing profusely.

"I got you. Into this mess. So I should. Get you. Out of it." States Jaiko between breaths. "Didn't you say. Something about. Honour before?"

"That doesn't mean you can pick me up!" Retorts the girl. "Turn left!"

"What?"

"Just turn left! Trust me"

"Okay, hold on" States Jaiko as he skid-stops and then darts down a small side street, the girl nearly fell off and only managed to stay attached thanks to his pre-warning.

"You're prett- Look out!"

Jaiko barely manages to avoid a hanging line that would've caught his throat.

"What did you say? I'm pretty! What sort of compliment is that?" Shouts Jaiko as he runs down the street.

"I was going to say pretty fast.. Stop!" As ordered to by his mini-sat-nav, Jaiko came to a halt. "You're bleeding still, remember?"

At the reminder of his injuries Jaiko fell to one knee, his adrenaline no longer absorbing the pain.

"We're close to the Juaka district, it's only a little bit further" States the girl as she slides off Jaiko's shoulder.

"I didn't catch.. That name of.. Yours" Coughs Jaiko as he wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Akari-Matsumoto Mizuchi" Saying her name in full always brought the small girl a great sense of pride, although she kept her old family name her father had given her his own too.

"Well, Miss Mizuchi, don't you have a fine name"

The complement confused Mizuchi, she wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or serious.

"My house isn't far from here, I should be fine on my own now" Grumbles Jaiko as he stands.

"Father, dishonour.. Ring any bells?" Prods the small girl as she pulls one of Jaiko's arms around her shoulders.

Jaiko gave the girl points for her persistence.

 _Jaiko and Vixzen's Safe House – 11:00 a.m_

"Where the hell has he gotten to!?" Yells an angry looking Vixzen as she rubs her tummy. "I'm so hungry!" Pouts the girl as she tries to clean a ridiculously large sniper rifle. "It doesn't take someone two hours to get some food! I don't even wait five minutes for the Dragon's special noodles" This outburst made her stomach growl.

She was drooling, but not over the thought of the food. "I wonder what she thinks of me?" Asks Vixzen out loud.

"She.. Probably thinks.. You're stalking her" Coughs the voice of Jaiko as more blood escapes his mouth.

Turning to see her brother in the doorway, bleeding everywhere, she sighs. "What the hell Jaiko! I said don't get into trouble!" Yells Vix as she gets up from her desk, her eyes alight with a burning rage.

That was until she saw the small girl helping her brother.

Mizuchi looked at the angry woman as her face suddenly changed.

"She's so.. Cute~" Sings Vix as her eyes light up.

"She's nineteen" Clarifies Jaiko.

The information nearly gave his sister a heart attack.

"H-He's bleeding" Mumbles Mizuchi in a small voice as her blush returns.

"Yes, he'll be fine.. I can clean up the blood after.. First I must know.. Is my stupid brother here telling the truth?"

"Huh?" Shrug both Mizuchi and Jaiko in unison, as they look at each other.

Pulling the small girl aside, making Jaiko fall over after loosing his balancing aid, Vix whispers. "Are you really nineteen?"

"Yeah she is! Now can you please come patch me up!" Yells Jaiko as he makes his way into a room. His sister's dreams shattering.

Vix's face relaxed as she turned and walked away from the not-so-young-but-looks-like-a-twleve-year-old girl.

"Um.. Could you let me know when he's feeling better?" Asks Mizuchi quietly.

"How?" Replies Vix as she heads towards the room her brother just entered, the sparkle in her eyes gone.

"If you turn this on it'll send me a message and I'll know to come back" Mumbles the small girl as she places a device on a table.

Mizuchi was replied with a wave from Vix as she closed the door.

"Get better soon.. Blue eyed demon" Whispers Mizuchi as she closes the door behind her.

"Mizuchi?" Chirps a familiar voice.

"Mistress Yuki!" Squeaks Mizuchi as she jumps slightly before turning and bowing to the dark haired lady.

"I thought I recognised that hair, what are you doing in the Juaka district?" Questions Yuki as she watches the girl blush and hide her face under her hair. Over exaggerating a gasp Yuki bent down, tilting her head so she could see the girls red face. "Does your dad know you've got a boyfriend?"

"I.. He.." Mumbles Mizuchi trying to defend herself.

"He'll want to meet him.. You know what your fathers like"

"But.. He"

"No buts, if you don't tell him I will"

"There's nothing to tell.. I.. Just helped a man home"

"Come on, you can tell Yuki all about it over some sake"

"Th-There's nothing to tell" Repeats Mizuchi.

"Oh so you don't want to know how to make men fall in love with you?" Smirks Yuki as she grabs one of Mizuchi's hands and leads her away. "So is he good looking? Strong? Well equipped?" Starts Yuki's two million questions.

Hello! I know right! Another massive chapter, so guys and gals we have a few possible relationships brewing in the midst. Why don't you let us know what you think of the pairings? And remember you can't get in on any action unless you put forward an OC! Or two, or three. Just hop over to UmbO's profile where you'll find a basic layout for OC submission, if you've got your own layout that's fine as long as it covers all the important things.

Well, I guess we'll catch you at the next update.

See y'all soon!

A/N- Hey guys UmbO here, sorry for the delay I went out of town for a funeral but Zero has been working hard with this chapter and I thank him for it.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- We do not own Highschool of the dead blah blah blah, this story is ours...blah.

Sorry it's taken awhile for us to update!.. I (El) have been super duper busy so I've not been able to help as often.. UmBo has been constantly on me though, and now we're finished! And as an apology we have made this chapter extra massive for y'all!

 _Sake Bar – Monday 11:10 a.m_

"So you like him?" Questions Yuki as she takes a swig from the bottle of rice wine.

"Well I wouldn't say like" Defends Mizuchi as she sips her cup.

"So it's love then?" Inquires Yuki.

Mizuchi took a large gulp of her rice wine, unsure of how to answer the question.

"What's his name?"

"Wh-Who's name?" Stutters Mizuchi.

"You know.." Starts Yuki as she leans in before adding. ".. The boy's name?"

"I.. Um.. I think it's.. Jaiso? Jaimo? Jaito? Jaiko?.." The girl gasped as she racks her brain, all she could see was the blue demon's face, his name blurred behind his body, as though he was the only thing in focus.

"You can't remember? That's my girl" Chuckles Yuki as she waves for another bottle. Within seconds one of the waiters brought said bottle over and bowed to the two. "Mistress Yuki, Mistress Mizuchi, can I just say; it's a pleasure serving you both this fine day" States the man, his head still bowed.

"And we're glad that there are such handsome waiters, aren't we Mizu-chi~?" Glares Yuki as she kicks Mizuchi lightly under the table.

"I.. Uh.. Yes.. Very handsome" Mumbles the girl as she looks down trying to figure out his name.

After receiving the compliments and gaining a small hint of red to his face the man left their table.

"Mizuchi"

"Y-Yes?" Stutters the girl as she looks to her companion.

"Would you like to know a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Mhmm, I spent most of my night at a bar.." Starts Yuki, blushing slightly.

Mizuchi couldn't believe her eyes, she'd never seen Yuki's cheeks take on a redish tone before.

"And.. I didn't want to leave.. I had the same look on my face that you did when I saw you closing that door.. The feeling that if you leave, they might not be there when you get back"

The words found their way to Mizuchi's heart and she gave a small nod of understanding. "Um, Mistress, what is he like?"

"Well, he's got long black hair.. I don't know if he does it on purpose but he has a bit of hair that falls into his face, he has beautifully green eyes.. It's a shame he doesn't have a beard, he'd look more like a rogue samurai" Giggles Yuki, another sound that Mizuchi had a problem with believing. "He's got a nice, toned body and well let's just say his little friend, well there's no point calling it little"

"Y-You like him?" Accuses Mizuchi.

"I.. I guess I do.. It's a strange feeling"

"Like your heart catches in your throat?" Answers Mizuchi

"Exactly.."

"I.. Well.. He was injured.. A man and a woman attacked him.." Starts Mizuchi before Yuki's eyes lit up remembering the two from the bar.

"Mizuchi" Yuki's voice was serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"Now I need you to think carefully, what did they look like?"

"Who?"

"The man and woman that attacked him"

"Oh.. Um.. Well the man had his hood up.. But the woman.. She had short black hair and was wearing a black jacket with a re-"

"A red top and grey trousers?" Finishes Yuki for the girl.

"Y-Yeah.. But.. How.. How did you k-know that?" Stutters the girl as her hand instinctively moved towards the hilt of her Wakizashi.

"I saw them at the bar this morning.. From what I can gather and from what I heard.. I think they are looking for someone who stole a sword or something from their boss.." Starts Yuki as she clocks the girl's movements she adds. "Muzi.. You won't be needing Sui.."

The younger girl's face softened once more as her hand drifted away from her sword.

"But if you know them.. You'll tell them where he's hiding"

Yuki couldn't control what happened next and the slap resounded through the bar. "How dare you think I would betray you" Exclaims Yuki as she pulls the shocked girl into a hug. "Baka" Whispers Yuki as she holds onto the small girl.

"S-Sorry mistress.. I.. I don't know what came over me.." Whimpers Mizuchi.

"It's your heart.. You let your heart get the better of you" Whispers Yuki as she softly rubs the girl's back. "How about we go see your friend? If we talk to him we can find out what's going on.. I have a gut feeling that the two from the bar wouldn't know ass from tit.. And knowing that they probably went for the wrong guy.. If we can get this sorted then I can go and see Jing and try to sort it all out"

"M-Mistress.. I don't think there's any sorting this out.. I think once he gets better he'll be out for their blood" Mumbles Mizuchi.

"What makes you say that?"

"The look in his eyes, when he was fighting them, they attacked him first.. And well if given the chance I think he would've killed the both of them in that alleyway"

"Hmmm, then we'll have to tread carefully.. If there's one thing we don't want; it's you getting injured and Shin coming here looking for blood"

"If papa came here.. It would be a slaughter.. Especially if he brings Bōkyaku no hanmā" Mumbles Mizuchi as the thought of the massive black weapon case comes to mind.

"Yep.. I think I've only ever seen him use that once and it wasn't a pretty picture, speaking of the old man.. Don't you think it's time you went home to see him? I'm sure your sister and everyone else is missing you.. How long has it been since you were last there?"

"Hmm, about two months.." Mumbles Mizuchi as she realises just how long it had been since she last saw them.

"Mizu! If you're not careful Shin will come here to check up on you!"

"H-He wouldn't do that.. W-Would he?" Stutters Mizuchi.

"He'd do anything for you or Shi, even come here"

"I'll pack when I get back and head out tonight"

"Oh good.. I'll come with you"

"Y-You're not going to tell him are you?" Questions Mizuchi sheepishly.

"I'll leave that to you" Smirks Yuki as she stands. "I'd best go see Jing and tell him that I'll be out of town for a couple of days.. Don't want him worrying about little me.. And maybe I'll get a goodbye something" Giggles Yuki as she talks to herself.

"I'll meet you at the gates in seven hours?" Asks Mizuchi.

"Yep, seven hours" Agrees Yuki as she walks out the bar.

 _-Twin Dragon's Bar- 12:00 p.m_

Jing was usually a very patient man, but he'd recently gotten a phone call from a very, very irritated Saya Takagi. After which he called Chen, and that had been about thirty or so minutes ago now.

Being so very patient, Jing was able to clean every single glass and bottle in the bar, re-count his stock, change the numbers to the safe and check every single door and window lock... Twice.

Even so, there was only so far before even his patience wore thin.

The man stood on the opposite side of the bar as he wiped the bar top for the third time, Jing was the only one in the building, save for his sister, who was currently asleep upstairs.

Another thing that added insult to injury was that fact that he now had to make a trip. Not just any trip, he'd have to go to Kaimon to find what he was looking for.

"Tsk, Kaimon.. Of all places.." Grumbles Jing as he glares at the cloth in his hands. "What the hells keeping you Chen?" Adds the man as he steps outside.

He stood outside, one of his feet resting on the side wall of the bar.

He knew he needed a distraction to calm his nerves, and a drink would not help.

Pulling a cigarette from his coat and placing it between his lips, he slowly raised his golden lighter to his mouth.

Suddenly Jing found a hand flying past his face, knocking his cigarette and his lighter to the ground. They then followed up by stamping on the stick of tobacco, the boot, however, looked rather familiar.

"Tut tut"

At the sound of the voice Jing knew exactly who it was, and a smile instantly formed on his face as he looked up at the woman in front of him.

The woman smiled back as she roughly pushes Jing against the wall, pressing her body against him.

"Hello you" Mumbles Jing as he breathes in the scent of the woman's hair.

"Hello me" Replies the woman as she giggles, Jing, however, played his move.

Softly moving her long black hair out of the way to reveal all the bites, marking her neck and shoulder.

Jing slowly tilts his head, leaning in, and kisses each bite, working his way down her neck.

The feel of his lips pecking at the sensitive bite marks, that he'd given her throughout the night, made her moan quietly.

Realising something, Jing stopped his assault.. "Yuki"

Noticing the seriousness in his tone the woman tilted her head. "Hmm?"

 _'Really! A fucking head tilt!.. Why?!.. She's doing it on purpose!.. But how?.. How does she make herself so cute!?'_ Rages Jing in his head before he clears his throat. "I'm going to be out of town for a few days.. I could be gone for a week.. I.."

"You?" Inquires Yuki, dumbstruck as she bites on one of her fingers.

 _'Stop it! God damn it! Stop looking so good!.. How do I defend this?!'_ "I.. I didn't want you worrying" Finishes Jing as he watches Yuki.

"Huh?.. I thought this was just for fun?" States Yuki with an evil grin as she watches Jing's dreams shatter in a instant.

"W-What?" Replies Jing as he feels his chest suddenly go tight.

"Yeah I thought this was just something to pass the t-" Begins Yuki before bursting out laughing. "Oh Jing.. You're adorable" Whispers Yuki as she gets closer, before adding. "I'm only joking, but you passed the test"

"Huh?" Exclaims Jing bewildered. "A test?"

"Yep, I wanted to see how much.. H-How much you.." Stuttered Yuki as she slowly begins to get flustered. "Uh.. How.. Much.. Um" Tries Yuki a second time, her face turning red.

Taking in a deep breath and attempting to calm her nerves, she tries again. "I wanted to see.. T-To see.. H-How much y-you.. L-Liked.. M-Me" Stutters Yuki as she crashes her head into Jing's chest, trying to hide her stupidity and her utter embarrassment.

Jing could feel the heat radiating off of her face even through his jacket. Jing's face wore a massive smile as the girl clutched to him, burying her head deeper into his chest.

Yuki didn't know what to do, should she run? Should she stay? Run? Stay? Run? Stay?.. Push.. She slowly pushed him through the bar door, shuffled until they'd turned 180 degrees, and then pushed him against the door, all the time keeping her face hidden in his chest.

Jing followed whatever Yuki did and let her move him around without any resistance.

Slowly she pushed herself away from him, her face was still burning, she took a few steps back keeping her eyes on the floor while pushing two fingers together. "I.. I.. I'm s-" Begins Yuki, only to be cut off as a pair of lips press against her own.

Jing couldn't take the idea of her apologising and took matters into his own hands, he moved quickly, too quick for her to stop him.

The kiss wasn't like anything Yuki had ever experienced before, it was soft, gentle and full of feeling. It made her stomach tingle, but that wasn't everything, Jing had wrapped his jacket around her so they were even closer.

 _'When did he even open his jacket?'_ Thought Yuki as she looked to Jing's eyes, closed. The shock of the delicate kiss still kept her eyes wide, but Jing, he looked like he knew what he was doing, he looked happy.

Their lips parted ever so slightly, and Yuki felt the man's lips move as he smiled, his eyes slowly opening.

"You know, you're supposed to close your eyes when someone kisses you like that" Whispers Jing.

The strong woman from the night before was suddenly gone, replace by a timid looking girl, hiding inside his coat.

Yuki didn't know what to do, she'd never been in a situation like this.. She'd never had anyone kiss her like that.. She'd never.. As her thoughts raced her lips felt Jing's own press against them once more, learning a lesson she slowly closes her eyes.

"Broth- Oh.. Um.. I.." Stutters Jie as she walks into a surprising scene.

Yuki's eyes shot open at the sound of a voice, her heart silently broke as her mind thought the worst, she once again didn't know what to do.. But Jing's hold on her didn't falter, she was still wrapped up in his warm black coat with him.

Jing turned his head, breaking the kiss, and blushing slightly. "Jie.. I.." Began Jing unsure of how to word it. _'Should I say girlfriend?.. Friend?.. Lover?.. Why is it so difficult to think when she's near me..'_ "I'd like you to meet Yuki.. M-My.. G-"

"GIRLFRIEND! Jing! And after all this time.. I thought you were gay.." Teases Jie as she grins mischievously.

Before Jing could make a comeback, the faint sound of giggling could be heard coming from inside his coat, and at this point he knew he'd lost.. But at least he knew that both his sister and his accused _girlfriend_ had something in common, they both shared an evil streak.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle quietly inside Jing's coat, that was until her mind played back what Jie had said.. One word made her fall silent, one word made her want to bury her head back into Jing's chest. Girlfriend?

"Well?" Exclaims Jie as she coughs. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Do you want to come out?" Whispers Jing to his coat. After a few moments he could feel Yuki shaking her head against his chest. "You can't stay in here all day you know" To this he felt her nod. "It's only my sister.. The waitress you were hitting on yesterday.."

After finding that out Yuki wanted to stay inside his coat even more, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough, her face was practically burning, her lips longed for the kiss that ended prematurely.

Skipping towards them Jie pokes the second body in her brothers coat, getting a jump out of the woman and a glare from Jing. "Yikes, okay okay I'm going.." Grumbles Jie as she walks away with a huff.

"It's okay she's gone" Whispers Jing as he feels Yuki fidget.

Yuki then spoke for the first time in awhile, her voice sounding oddly like Mizuchi's. "I.. I'm s-sorry.."

"What for?"

"I've never.. Done.. This.. Before"

"Huh? Done what?" Whispers Jing as he opens his coat slightly.

A pair of emerald green eyes looking up at him from the confines of his jacket. All his mind could do was scream.. Once again Yuki had made herself look so very cute. Was she doing it on purpose or was this just how she was when she let someone in.. _'Jing, pull yourself together, her lips are making words!'_ It was lucky that Jing managed to catch what she was saying.

"I.. Um.. Well.. I've never been.. A.. A girl.. Friend.." It was all she could manage, she felt like she was being an idiot, where did the strong, independent and powerful woman, that she was, go? All that was left was a shadow, she could hardly get words out of her mouth let alone make sentences.

"You really are beautiful" The words slipped out.. It was like he wasn't in control of his mouth for a second and now he was paying for it.

The words made Yuki's cheeks burn even more, she was seriously starting to worry that she might set his coat on fire at this rate.

Slowly Yuki took a couple of steps back, separating the two for the first time in what felt like ages. Taking a deep breath she looked straight into Jing's eyes. "Ask me"

"Huh?.."

"Ask me" Repeats Yuki her stare tore into his soul as her words slowly made sense.

"Oh.. Um.."

"Ask me" Repeats the woman once more as she stands her ground.

"Well.. Would you.. Wow.. Talk about pressure.." Before Jing could continue, Jie came bounding through the doors, yelling at him. "Just ask her to be your girlfriend already!" As she turns and leaves once again.

"Ask me" Repeats Yuki again.

"Yuki.. How would you.. Would you like to.. Do you want to be my.. Would you like me to.. Us.. I.." Jing just couldn't find the words, even after his sister made it obvious what he was trying to ask.

Jing let out a small sigh as he gathered his nerves, he let his eyes return the gaze from Yuki and smiled as he moved towards her.

Yuki began loosing her ground, but as Jing came up to her he lent down and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to be your boyfriend?"

Although she asked him to ask her, she hadn't prepared herself for the actual question, the fact alone that he'd asked her, nearly brought the girl to tears. _'So h-he really does like me like that.. I.. I'm glad..'_ Confers Yuki in her mind as she slowly nods.

Just as Jing wrapped his arms around Yuki and lifted her above him, the door slammed open.

In the open doorway stood three women. "Your a hard one to find.. Yuki"

"Kisara?" Exclaims Yuki as Jing puts her down and steps in front of her defensively.

"Hai-Hai!" Yells the woman as she steps into the light.

"Th-That's a Colonel's uniform" States Jing in astonishment.

"Good eyes! But I don't care for street gossipers.. Yuki.. I need everything you have on a guy named Kane"

At the mention of _that_ name Yuki let out a sigh. "He's long dead"

"That's what everyone thought" States a second woman.

"Come see me if you get curious, here" Begins Kisara as she holds out a passcard. "Of course you could get in without one, but hey, I've got one of those badges now that means I can do whatever the hell I want.. And nobody around here can tell me different" Grins the woman as she turns to leave. "I'll be waiting, Yuki" Adds the woman as the door closes.

"What the hell was that about?" Questions Jing.

"Heh.. Don't mind them.. They're just some friends of mine.." Shrugs off Yuki.

"So.. I.. Um.. Guess this means we.. That we.. Are.." Tries Jing.

"I guess it does.." Replies Yuki as she rests her head on Jing's back. "You didn't need to do that" Whispers Yuki.

"Do what?"

"Step in front of me like you did"

Turning around to face her, Jing smiled. "Yeah I did, I'm not going to let anyone get close enough to hurt you"

The words stunned Yuki. "Why?"

"Why?" Repeats Jing. "Because your my girlfriend" Answers Jing as he pulls her into a hug.

Smiling Yuki wrapped her arms around Jing and snuggled into him. "Thank you" Whispers Yuki.

The two stood in each other's embrace for a while until Jing's phone began buzzing.

"Sorry I've got to take this" Whispers Jing as he pulls the phone out his pocket, pressing the button and then placing the device to his ear. "Chen.. Yeah.. Okay.. I'll be outside in a minute" Grumbles Jing to the phone before hanging up.

"Y-You have to go?" Mutters Yuki, sadness oozing from her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as I can.. Here" Replies Jing as he holds Yuki's hand.

The simple gesture made her blush as he began writing on her hand.

"It's my number in case you need anything, or if you just want to talk"

"To talk?"

"Yeah, it's something couples do.. They talk to each other about things, even if it's only to hear the other person's voice" States Jing as he kisses Yuki on the cheek. "I've got to be off now though.. If you leave your number with my sister, then she can message it to me or tell you when I get back"

"O-Okay" Replies Yuki. "H-Have a good trip.." Mutters the woman as Jing walks to the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Asks Jing as he turns around.

Yuki's eyes lit up as he opened his arms, she slowly but surely walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Their lips met one final time before Jing finally turned and pulled his coat off, throwing it over Yuki. "It looks better on you anyway" States Jing as he walks out the door.

"Hey boss, you ready?" Asks a man as he leans out the window of the black SUV.

"Yeah" Replies Jing as he walks to the passengers door.

"So Kaimon then boss?"

"Yeah"

"Well boss, you might as well put the seat down and go to sleep or something. It's going to be a long drive" Finishes Chen as he starts up the engine.

 _-300 Miles South of New Tokonosu- 10:00 p.m_

A sleek black Jeep sped down the lonesome road, surrounded by nothing but the trees that made up the dense forest either side of the road. This particular vehicle was custom built to make the least amount of noise possible, while still being able to maintain high speeds. The Jeep took a sharp turn to the left and disappeared through the mouth of a large tunnel.

Takashi travelled through the pitch black tunnel for what seemed like a good couple of minutes before the end came into sight.

The Jeep pulled out of the tunnel and turned onto a narrow, one way path. Most of the small road was uphill and lead towards a rather large three story home, resembling that of a small castle. The Jeep slowly came to a stop in front of the large steel gates, which slowly began opening.

Takashi sighed, as he pulled the Jeep up the drive, it was a good feeling; being home.

The man turned the key and the engine shut off. A small smile adorned his face as he looks over to his left, seeing his daughter sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat.

Taking a glance in the rear view mirror, Takashi looked at the young girl, her once tense face replaced by one at ease as she slept. Two of Takashi's jackets were placed over her, acting as a form of a makeshift blanket.

He slowly leant over and gently shook Sakiko, the girl reluctantly stirred awake. "Are we there yet?" Grumbles Sakiko groggily as she rubs her eyes.

Her dad simply smiled before stepping out the Jeep and walking to the rear passenger's door, pulling the door open, Takashi leaned into the vehicle. Slowly wrapping his hands around the girl's small frame he slipped her into his arms and carried her out, kicking the door closed.

Takashi and Sakiko walked side by side towards their home, a smile crept on both their faces as they looked ahead.

In the open doorway stood a beautiful woman, the light shining from inside the house lit up her elegant features. She was dressed in a light purple kimono with dark violet petal designs and a dark purple obi, with a similar design, was wrapped around it.

Takashi's smile grew as he walked up to the steps leading to the door way. "Saeko...I've missed you the whole time we were gone" He spoke soothingly as he walked, up the steps, towards her.

Saeko nodded as she felt Takashi place a small kiss on her cheek, and a pair of little arms wrap around her waist. "Not just dad.. I missed you too mom" Mumbles Sakiko still half asleep.

She let one of her hands rub her daughter's back as she held onto her tightly.

Saeko's hair flowed down freely, styled the same way she had it, all those years before. The only slight change was that one of her bangs was now fell to cover her left eye.

Saeko's beautiful eyes gazed over the bundle in her lover's arms, and a smirk began to play on her face. "Looks like you've been quite busy these last couple of months" She gasped teasingly, placing a hand over her mouth. "You fancy others more than me?" She accused.

Takashi looked taken aback before gathering his bearings and answering. "Of course not, It's a long story bu-" He started to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Relax Takashi, you can tell me all about it later, I'm sure both, she and Sakiko are tired and need to rest" States Saeko softly as she turns and attempts to walk inside as best she could with Sakiko still holding onto her.

Takashi nodded as he followed two of the most important girls in his life into their home.

 _Shin's Prison_

"Ooooo~ I want one of them!" Yells an over-excited girl as she presses her face against the oven's glass door. "Shin-jiiii!"

"Squirt" Replied Shin in a serious tone, as he continued walking through the cell block.

"Buuuu~t paaa~pa" Whines the girl as she pouts and follows her father.

"Shi, this is serious.. If this sword is what Ginjo says it is then"

"Then what papa?" Asks Shi as she taps her chin with a finger.

 _-Flashback-_

"Hey Shi!" Shouts Nino as she looks up from her work. Currently the young woman was etching runes into one of her father's new creations.

"Nino-no!" Yells Shi in kind as she glomps the woman.

With a sigh Shin continued into the forge. "H'oi! Ginjo!"

Over the sound of hammering steel the man heard Shin's bellowing voice. "Hey! I'm in the back!"

Walking around to the other man's workshop, Shin looked straight at his old friend. "I have somethin' I need ya to look at"

"Hmm? What is it?" Questions the forgemaster as he walks away from his anvil, something the man rarely ever did when he was crafting.

"Here" States Shin as he holds out a fine looking blade.

"Hmm.. Interesting.." Mumbles the smith as he examines the weapon.

"What can ya tell me about it?"

"This sword belongs to the Busujima family" Begins Ginjo as he continues to cast his eyes over the sword.

"How can ya tell that?" Questions Shin.

"It says so on this here note" Laughs the smith as he draws the remaining blade from it's sheath.

"Hmm, Busujima.. Busujima.. Bu-su-jim-a.. Ginjo! Where have I heard that name before!?" Demands Shin as he racks his brain trying to put a face to the name.

"Probably Miss. Saeko Busujima" Replies the man as he sheaths the sword. "It is a well crafted blade.. But it lacks a certain feel, there is no sign of any signature from the smith.."

"Saeko?.. The purple haired girl?.." Quiz's Shin as he rubs his beard.

"That's the one" Replies Ginjo as he hands the sword back to Shin. "She visited once, if I recall she needed her blade reforging and she wasn't about to let some idiot in the city do it"

"Yeah.. So what the heck were a group of scumbags doing with this then?"

"You'll have to ask them that" Replies Ginjo as he returns to work.

"Hmm, a slight problem.. With them all being dead an all" Sighs Shin as he leaves the forge. Walking into the front he found Nino was still being suffocated by his daughter.

 _-End Flashback-_

"Ugh" Grunts Shin as he boots the door to his office open.

The man was taken aback by the fact that someone was sat in his chair. That was until it turned around revealing a familiar beaming face.

"Your chair is as comfy as ever papa"

Shi's eyes nearly popped out her head when she heard the voice. "Mizu?"

"Uh-huh" Replies the small purple haired girl.

Shin couldn't hold in a small laugh as Shi charged at her sister.

The two hugged as their father walked up to them and joined in.

"How come you cam-" Began Shin only to be interrupted.

"Oooo~ Family bonding! I wanna join!" Cries out the voice of the one and only.. Yuki, as she jumps into the group hug, rubbing her cheek against the two girls.

It was a couple of minutes before the hug broke and Mizu was quick to begin talking. "Yuki has a boyfriend" The words shocked everyone, Shi gasped, Shin's jaw hit the ground and Yuki blushed profusely.

"Mizu has one too!" Retorts Yuki as she sticks out her tongue at the newly accused.

"What!" Yells Shin as his tone turns strict.

"I.. Um.. She.. I.. Well.. Papa.."

"What's he like? Is he strong?" Chimes Shi as she grabs her older sister's arm and drags her out of the room at surprising speeds. All Mizuchi could do was let out a sigh as fifty questions started all over again.

"Is it true?" Questions Shin as he closes the door of his office.

"Is what true?" Asks Yuki as she leans against a wall.

"You found someone who you are comfortable with?"

"I.. I think so.." Mumbles Yuki.

"Yuki.. If this guy.. Wait.. Is it a guy?.. I know you're into that whole 'experimenting' thing"

"Yes it's a guy" Mumbles Yuki as she looks at the floor, blushing and feeling like a school girl being scolded by her father for bringing a boy home.

"Right.. Well.. If he hurts you.. I'll kill him myself, he can try and run, he can try and hide, but in the end it'll be useless"

Shin's words made Yuki feel even more like a little school girl, and Shin was her over-protective father.

"I.."

"So what's he like?" Questions Shin, beginning his fifty questions.. Mizuchi would face the same barrage when he got a hold of her.

 _-Kaimon-_

Chen and Jing were inside the village of Kaimon, to be more precise they were inside the church of Kaimon. The only other person in their presence was Simon Munez himself. The man donned his traditional and priestly black robes, and wore a large cross around his neck and a bible in his right hand. Simon looked at the two men with a gentle smile as he finished explaining the situation to his two guests.

"So.. What your saying is that someone broke in and didn't steal anything, anything at all?" Chen started. "I just don't get it, if someone's going to take the time to break into a _house of the lord_ , then surely they're going to take something?"

Simon nodded his head as he took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose before adding. "It doesn't make any sense to me either... All they left was a letter"

Jing had a questionable look on his face yet he remained quiet.

"Did you open the letter?" Chen asked as he started to light a cigarette.

Simon shook his head, and the man put out his just-lit cigarette and sighed. Simon smiled slightly before handing the letter to Jing who took it hesitantly. "I was going to but... It was addressed to the Takagi's informant"

Now Jing really had a hard time thinking about the contents of the letter.

Chen's expression darkened as Simon finished. "I don't like this.." He grumbled out.

Jing shook his head eyeing the letter. "None of us do Chen"

Simon handed Jing a USB, "I've done a little research of my own, there was an incident that happened three months ago. A warehouse a little west from here got attacked by lord knows who... It's full of bodies that belong to both the NTR and some of Takagi's people" He finished with a grim expression.

Jing gave it to Chen who in turn stuffed it in his pocket.

"Be careful out there, ever since Kenji came back from his station in the North, he's been a little uneasy. Although he says everything you need to know is on that drive" Simon sighed out.

The three of them made their way back outside as the sun shined brightly. Simon waved them off as the two walked back down to the village, Chen stopped looking behind him up towards the forest. Jing noticing he was the only one walking stopped to look at his companion. "Something wrong Chen?"

Chen shook his head before continuing on down the path, "I feel like we were being watched" he muttered out to himself.

Jing shrugged before they both made their way to the car.

 _The Next Day at the Takagi Manor_

Akira sat in the living room downstairs, he lay on one of the couches face down with his head burried in the pillows. He and Akane had just got through two hours of a very berated yelling session given by none other than Saya herself. One thing Akira got from that was to follow her directions very clearly and make no mistakes... Or else you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a very vicious bark.

 _-Flashback-_

"What the hell do you mean by 'you got the wrong guy'!" Screamed the pink haired woman as she glared at the two stood in front of her desk. Both Akane and Akira had small cuts and some bruising from their encounter with a certain blue haired demon.

"Well.. I just saw the hair" Began Akira.

Akane rubbed her face as she knew that when Saya was like this it was best to keep your mouth shut.

"I don't fucking care!" Screams the woman as she slams her hands down on her desk. The loud bang caught both off guard, and they nearly jumped a mile. "What happened!?" Demanded the woman.

"I went after the guy, tall, blue hair, blue eyes, a woman was at the bar with the same hair colour and.."

"You. Fucking! Idiot!" Howled Saya as she threw the first thing she laid her hands on, that happened to be a picture frame. "Of all the people to get that thieving bastard mixed up with.. You just had to pick _him_ didn't you!"

"You know the guy?" Questions Akane, her eyes wide.

"That _guy_ is a very dangerous person to piss off.. By the sounds of it you jumped one of _the twins_.. At least you didn't go after his sister" Adds Saya with a relieved sigh. "But still.. You two have just caused me a problem that is going to take a lot to fix"

"All we did was jump a guy" Complains Akira.

"You really do have a problem with listening.. Or maybe your too much of a fucking idiot to understand what I'm saying.. The. Man. You. Attacked. Is. Dangerous" States the woman.

"What's so dangerous about him?" Asks Akane again.

"You think the NTR has no morals the way they treat prisoners?" Starts Saya as she roots through a draw in her desk. "Here" Finishes the woman as she throws a small stack of photos onto the desk.

The two looked through the pictures and both their eyes went wide, neither of them made it past the fourth picture.

"W-Why do you have these photos?"

"Because I asked for proof of the man's suffering"

"Y-You sent him to do t-this?" Asks Akane her voice betraying her and showing traces of fear.

"Yes" Replied Saya easily. "And trust me.. That is him hardly trying.. So if I was you.. I'd make sure he never sees either of you again.. Even I don't have the power to hold him back.. You'd best hope he doesn't remember your face" The last sentence was aimed at Akira.

 _-End Flashback-_

Akane sat on the arm of the couch, quietly laughing to herself at her new-found companions misery. But still the four pictures were still vivid in her mind, the cuts, the blood, the body parts, the man's face as he watched, what Akane could only imagine to be, his family being torn apart. Oh god the blood. Shaking her head and discarding the thoughts the best she could she looked at Akira.

"Aw, cheer up at leastya didn't lose any of your fingers" She mused out loudly, which in turn only caused him to glare daggers at her.

"Not funny Akane" He growled out as he pushed his face back into the pillows.

She shrugged slightly. "Wasn't trying to be"

"Y-You..dont mean.." Came the muffled response from the man.

"Yep, what do you think happened to her after she saw something she wasn't supposed to" She smirked pointing at one of the maids who wore an eye patch, one that barely covered a very long scar across her eye.

Akira's ghost of a face stared with mouth agape until said maid walked over.

" please stop scaring the guest" Stated the woman.

Akane showed off a toothy grin. Before any more could come of it, a very loud yell could be heard from upstairs. With the unmistakable voice of the pink haired woman, Akane and the maid rushed up the stairs to find a, once again, very angry Saya.

The maid spoke with a curtsy bow noticing the broken laptop or what remained of it scattered across the floor. "Lady Saya"

Akane noticed several pictures scattered around her desk, she walked over picking one up, silently hoping it wasn't one of the ones from before. Akane raised an eyebrow before turning it over and instantly trying holding back a giggle, then a second later Saya snatched it out of her hands.

"Why so many pictures of dresses and.. Is that you?" Akane finally let go and began laughing to herself.

Saya sighed before breathing in deeply. "YUMIKOOO!"

A very energetic dark pink bundle of a girl bounced into the room. "Yes mother~" She chimed.

Saya sighed rubbing her temple. "I'll be gone for a few weeks"

"Oh? I'm not going with you?" She spoke as her voice saddened

"Not today, I have a meeting first, I'll have you flown over Friday so you'll be in charge until then" Saya responded feeling a tug at her heart.

Yumiko instantly brightened up nodding before leaving the room.

 _-Three days later-_

Jing sat in the back of the car, re-reading the contents of the letter for the hundredth time. His mind trying it's hardest to decode the meaning behind it. The letter itself was odd, it had only the recipient's name, and consisted of only a warning. But a warning from who he wondered, as the letter didn't have a signature. Now the thing that unnerved him the most was one thing.. How did they know they know he was in danger.

Jing sighed as he looked over to the skyline of New Tokonosu. He was glad to be back home, although he wasn't quite sure he would ever get back to his bar, not at this rate anyway. He glanced at his watch, it was a little bit after five in the afternoon. Yet here he was in the back seat of a car while Chen was inside the gas station.

"He sure is taking a long time" Jing thought out loud as he took a quick glance in the rearview mirror. There it was, that same dark red car that had been sitting behind them ever since they got halfway back..

He couldn't get a look at the driver as the windows were tinted, but only now did he realize the car seemed to have gotten a lot farther away from them since he last checked. Jing watched as the car's engine roared to life before speeding away. "Good riddance...that gave me a bad feeling" Jing thought as he yawned.

"What the hell is keeping Chen!" He fumed to himself as he stepped out of the car slamming the door shut.

Jing was only able to take three steps away from the car, his ears not yet accustomed to whatever sound buzzed in his ear. He was only able to turn sideways as a strong force of heat slammed him into the wall of the gas station.

His head throbbed and all he could hear was a deafening ringing. He didn't know why but his view began to blur and at points fade away into darkness.

The last thing he saw as he looked up was Chen's panicked expression. Another face behind him belonging to a woman was written with horror, Jing felt a heavy sensation as his eyes slowly closed and his body fell into a sleep.

Jing opened his eyes slowly, his hearing came back but it was different, distorted and muffled. He could tell he was in a vehicle, there were two, no, three people surrounding him. Two of them wore white shirts, both with red crosses on the breast pocket.

Jing groaned as he turned his head to the right to see Chen, his hands were holding his chest down. Jing couldn't help but wonder why Chen's hands were shaking and why they were dripping with blood before his eyes succumbed to the darkness once more.

 _-Later at the Taiei Shopping Mall-_

Captain Dayes sat in her office reconciling within herself as she lovingly stroked the picture frame in her hands. In the picture were two children no older than five years old. Both of them with big smiling faces as they were being hugged by a younger version of herself. A soft smile played on her face, until one of the patrol-man burst through into her room. Her smile quickly turned into an angry scowl. "What the hell do you want!?" She yelled out at the young man.

"C-Captain Dayes" he saluted, his hand trembling slightly before he continued. "There have been multiple reports of an explosion at the gas station just outside of New Tokonosu, as well as one at the East Police Station and a fire in a bar somewhere in the downtown district. The owners of the bar were present at the time although two civilians were injured as the fire spread to a nearby house" Reported the man.

The woman's eye twitched slightly and as she stood up, pushing back her desk which made an ear shattering screech, as it dragged against the floor. "You! Go and get a group of officers to question anyone at the scene of the crimes downtown and at the gas station, I'm going to the Police station" She commanded the patrol-man who saluted and quickly ran off.

"Captain" Exclaims another voice.

"What!? Can't you see I'm b-" Begins Dayes in a harsh tone before noticing the uniform of the woman stood in front of her. "Colonel.."

"Cifer" States the woman as she steps into the office before adding. "How can STF-Archangel help?"

Dayes was taken aback by the statement.. Someone higher ranking than her.. Was asking how they could help her? This was unheard of.. "If.. If you wouldn't mind checking out the explosion at the gas station, then that way I can send more people to help downtown?" Asks Dayes.

"Of course, I'll get my ladies on it now" States Colonel Cifer before pressing a hand on her ear and adding. "Rurichiyo.. I need you to take Tatsuki and Nozomi to check out an explosion at a nearby gas station.. Priority two.. Tell Tatsuki to take medical supplies just in case.. Keep me posted.. Over"

Dayes looked at the Colonel with shock. "You're only sending three officers?" Questions they Captain, her tone sharp.

"Yes, all three of which are Majors.. An explosion of this scale would usually only require one of them, but we have our own mission, and if they make a target then they will need back up, hence why I've sent all three. If you'd rather I can call them back and you can send ten.. Or however many _officers_ you see fit" Replies the Colonel, silencing Dayes completely.

"No.. That won't be necessary" States the Captain as she salutes. "Captain Dayes ma'am"

The Colonel returned the gesture. "Colonel Cifer of the Special Task Force, Codename: Archangel. It's a pleasure to meet you Dayes, I hear you're quite the captain.. A strong woman, capable of making the hardest of the hardest NTR officers tremble. I could hear that kid's teeth chattering as he darted out the door."

"Yes, well Colonel, if you'd excuse me.. I need to be at another station" States Dayes as she pulls on her officers hat.

"Of course.. But I must ask, how can a whole station's staff be so disorganised that they can't even put out a fire _in their own station_?" Asks Cifer as she stands in the doorway, blocking the Captain's exit.

"That is what I am about to find out" Retorts the Captain.

"Then I will accompany you" States the Colonel as she turns and walks out the door.

Upon leaving her office, Dayes found half of her office staff gawking over two women casually relaxing, suffice to say, most of the perpetrators were male.

One woman was leaning against a wall and the other was sat on someone's desk, the two we're both obliviously chatting to each other.

"Nelliel, Harribel" Spoke the Colonel before Dayes could even begin shouting. In response the two women stood up straight and saluted.

Dayes took a second to take in the appearance and attire of the two. One had short black hair with a few braids, whereas the other had obscenely long pale blue hair. The woman with the black hair had blue coloured tattoos on the sides of her face, that ran down to her chest, a stark contrast to her dark red eyes, in the shape of zigzagged lines. The blue haired woman had a large visible scar that stopped at the bridge of her nose, and had hazel eyes. Both women were toned, however, the black haired one's muscles were much more defined than her blue haired counterpart. One wore a dark suit, while the other wore a Major's uniform, however, the shirt and jacket were both cropped, revealing most of the blue haired woman's abdomen and back.

"We're going down to one of the other stations" Finishes the Colonel.

"Should I change?" Questions the woman in the suit.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Harribel" Replies Cifer as she steps to the side. "If you'd like to lead the way Captain"

"Of course" Replies Dayes as she leads the three high ranking women to the elevator.

 _-Meanwhile - In an Undisclosed Location-_

Kishimoto, was once again, sat nervously at a table, this one was located in what looked like a board room. It was unusual for the boss to call in a meeting like this, what made the whole situation every bit more unusual, was the fact that he was the only one sat on the left side. The right side was reserved for the boss, his second-in-command and his seated officers. The left, however, was for everyone else.

Right now, Kishimoto, while being the only one sat on the left, he wasn't the only one sat at the table.. On the right sat three others: A tall man with a shaven head, his sharpened teeth shown slightly through his smile and his eyes were blocked behind his black lensed shades. They called him Big Lin, Kishimoto had heard stories about him, he was a loan shark but was recently recruited by Kang. Lin was one of the people that if you borrowed money from, you'd better be sure as hell you could pay him back. Kishimoto got the horrible feeling that his sharpened teeth weren't just for show.

Beside him was another rather large man, this one was more rotund than muscular. Kishimoto couldn't understand why Kang recruited someone like him, in his eyes the man looked like a common thug. He looked like a greasy sleaze-ball, especially with his short ponytail and small beard that wrapped around his mouth. He sat there stuffing his face with food, which disgusted Kishimoto further, how dare he bring lunch to a meeting like this.

The last man was someone Kishimoto hated down to the very core. His name's Gin and he was once the leader of a small time gang, one that tried to make a name for themselves by wiping out anyone who opposed them. It almost worked, until he killed some of Kishimoto's best friends in the police force.

The door opened, instead of the boss another man walked through the door way. Kang stepped into the room, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he sat at the head of the table. Kishimoto growled angrily as he stood up. "That's the boss's seat!" Kang just sat back and smiled while nodding his head. "Who do you think called this meeting" Kang spoke with nothing but happiness in his voice.

"Who the hell let you call meetings!" Kishimoto lashed out angrily as he slammed his fists on the table, reaching for his piece. Just as quickly as he found the grip of his pistol, Kishimoto heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked as he looked front of him. Lin held a gun a few inches to his face motioning him to sit back down.

Kang held up his hands waving them slowly. "Easy there boys, as the acting boss I wouldn't want to see any of our own getting hurt" Seethed Kang with a grin before adding. "It would appear that our dear friend here, hasn't been notified that our glorious leader has been incapacitated and hospitalized"

The man who had been stuffing his face snickered slightly before he resumed eating.

Kishimoto however, felt like his heart had dropped. "wh-what did you just say?" Kishimoto asked silently, not believing his ears.

Kang clapped his hands together, "And as the only suitable candidate here today, it is up to me to help keep our family from falling apart, so as it stands I am currently in control of everyone and everything that happens here"

Although Kang's words fell on deaf ears, as Kishimoto was processing what he had just heard before he snapped back to reality. "Y..you can't be the boss...where is Chen?!" Kishimoto roared out angrily.

Kang looked around the room as he pointed out at the empty seats, "As you can see he isn't here, I sent everyone a message about who's going to lead us, and it seems with the members currently in the room.. Only you seem to disagree with the outcome"

Kishimoto felt himself filling with rage, and roughly brushed his way past Lin, heading for the door. "I'm going to find Chen and the boss, then we're putting a stop to this before you screw anything up" Deadpanned Kishimoto as he slammed the door behind him.

The fat-man put down his empty plate before burping loudly. "Should I get rid of him too boss?" He asked with a menacing grin.

Kang shook his head as he stared out at the window beside him. "He is not a problem that needs to be handled, no one can stop what is going to happen" Grinned Kang.

 **A/N:** _Sooooooo sorry about the very late update, I got a new job and my co-author/beta-reader has two jobs. Well this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be but the next chapter will be. Now you will begin to see more of the NTR as they are going to have to deal with three forces now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that more is to come soon._


	8. Chapter 7 Cold Case

Two months have passed by since the prior events, Jing Long-wei still hospitalized while someone in the dark was pulling strings. The East Police Station was slowly recovering after the mysterious fire, the streets in downtown New Tokonosu became more and more restless as the days passed. And they were in dire need or more officers stationed there to not only protect its civilians, but themselves as well.

 _-New Tokonosu Downtown-_

 _Sunday 10:24 a.m_

It was a warm sunday evening in the city of New Tokonosu, it's inhabitants bristled with energy going about their everyday lives. Just as Detective Travis "Tank" Peon and his partner and friend Kishimoto did that evening inside a small cafe.

Tank yawned long as he covered his mouth before taking another sip of his coffee, the aroma gave a him a warm feeling as he got ready for another day. He was currently looking at the stack of newspaper articles and the vanilla folder sitting in front of him. He closed his eyes thinking about his new assignment, a recent string of murders started just last month. As of right now they had no leads, no clues, and no connections.

Tank shook his head as he continued staring at the paper and sighed, "Two men and one woman turn up dead and another woman seriously injured and currently hospitalized and we have yet to question her" Tank drawled on as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mhm" Came the response of Kishimoto, his voice seemed enticed but all the while settle.

"We need to go back to the hospital, we already got the clearance from the captain for questioning, but we have to go to the hospital north of New Tokonosu" Tank continued on as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Mhm"

"I seriously hate that part of town, it's where most of those rich stuck up ones live, and they aren't much help in investigations"

"Mhm"

Tank lowered his newspaper just under his eyes as he stared at his partner, who was currently resting his chin in the palm of his hand staring off into space. Tank took a look around seeing the young waitress attending to a booth. Tank scowled before following the path Kishimoto's eyes were facing realizing that she was too far out of his line of sight.

Kishimoto sighed as he seemingly stared off into space before Tank's fingers suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Are...you alright?" Tank questioned curiously.

Kishimoto nodded his head before yawning, "Yeah...i'm fine...just thinking is all".

Tank looked uncertain but shrugged it off not wanting to pry any further, "Well we have a long day ahead of us so we better get to the hospital as soon as possible" Tank bellowed out as he stood leaving a tip on the table.

Kishimoto nodded taking his jacket off the chair joining Tank, "Which hospital are we going to?" He asked with a sudden drop in his tone of voice.

Tank raised an eyebrow at his partners odd demeanor, "The one in the North" He stated simply before stepping outside into the squad car parked outside.

The two of them drove for close to an hour before they reached the hospital in time, Tank was currently speaking to the receptionist before a tap on his shoulder tore his focus away from her.

"I'll meet you at the room in 5" Kishimoto stated reassuringly getting a nod of approval from take as they took their separate paths.

 _Patients Room_

 _-11:42 a.m-_

Tank sat in a chair adjacent to the patient's bed as he listened to the woman next to her. Her medium length red hair and golden brown eyes stared impassively down at the sheets as she recollected the events that transgressed over the last week. She looked dejected and miserable sitting under the white sheets with her left arm in a cast. Tank did not yet know the full extent of her injuries, the only noticeable injury aside from the cast were the small bruises on her cheek and forearm.

Tank cleared his throat as he began speaking, "So, Ms. Kawamoto you say you were attacked last night from an unknown assailant?"

Kawamoto nodded, her voice currently caught in her throat at her near death experience.

"Any distinctive features you might have seen, or clothing the assailant was wearing?" Tank asked softly not wanting to upset her.

Kawamoto closed her eyes tightly as she trembled, after what seemed like minutes passed she finally opened her mouth, "H..he wore a..all black...his face was...covered, I couldn't see anything".

Tank jotted down what she was saying in a small notepad he carried, "Anything he say that might indicate his identity?" He spoke clearly not taking his eyes off of her watching her facial expression.

She shook her head as she cringed slightly, "H..he didn't s..see me at first...I saw him and ran…" She choked out as tears started to drop onto her arms.

Tank hummed lowly before placing the pen and pad down, "He didn't see you?"

She shook her head shakily before she broke down crying.

Tank did his best to calm her down but it proved to no avail. A knock on the door gained his attention as Kishimoto walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers in each hand. He set the one full of Yarrow on the woman's bedside. She seemed to stop her crying as she gazed at the flowers giving a silent thank you. Tank noticed the other bouquet full of violets. "You got her two? You know we don't flirt with the victims" Tank spoke sternly yet in a joking manner.

Kishimoto only gave a small smile, "No, these are for a close friend of mine. He's currently on the fourth floor".

Tank nodded as he made his way to the door, "Well, i'll be in the car waiting on you if you need a ride home"

Kishimoto shook his head, "Go on without me, I'm going to be here awhile" and with He headed towards the elevator not waiting for a response from his partner.

On the upper floor Jing sat in a hospital room much larger than the previous one Kishimoto had entered. Although this didn't surprise him, this hospital thrived off of their many patients who entered. All of which whom were considerably wealthy and very generous in their donations.

Jing's room looked more like a bedroom than a hospital room, a large couch positioned to the left of his bed. Much to his dismay this is where his sister often slept on her days off.

In front of his bed was a oak wood desk with a large Tv on it. Not that he used it that much as he had visitors in and out every hour of the day. He had to limit the number of people who knew where he was as his attacker was not known at the time.

Jing sighed running his left hand through his hair, he couldn't think straight. Chen sat in a chair beside him, he wore a black dress shirt unbuttoned a few buttons down. His jet black hair on the left side of his head made a wave in the front, the right side was parted back. The man sighed putting out his lit cigarette before flicking it out the window.

"The nurses will have a fit again you know", Jing yawned out as he closed his eyes, "So...Kang has completely turned our little family against us huh?" Jing growled out lowly.

Chen yawned slamming his fist lightly on Jing's head, "Not quite, Kang's goons are composed of no names and guys we never knew, the rest of us who weren't arrested are hiding out...but we follow no one but you" He stated matter of factly.

"You still haven't found out who was behind the explosion or the fire" Jing stated and Chen chuckled dryly. "It's obvious Kang fucking did it, but we have no proof he did, but next time I see him he gets a body full of bullets" Chen finished with a heavy sigh. "I should get going I hate hospitals" he said putting his small black sunglasses back on.

"Aww you're not going to keep me company? I thought we had a better relationship than that?" Jing laughed out.

"Yeah? Keep laughing, see you don't go breaking your ribs that just finally got better. Besides your sister is coming and she's bringing over that lass she's always with" Chen said while taking the gun from under Jing's pillow.

"Huh?" Jing deadpanned

"You'll see when they get here!" Chen yelled out as he walked down the hallway.

"No yelling in the hospital!" Jing yelled out with a smile as he layed back.

" SHUT THE HELL UP" A random voice roared out a few rooms down from his which made jing chuckle softly.

 _Hello everyone, Umbo here. My friend zeroOneEl has been busy so ive been a bit behind as I don't know how he want's his part of the story to go. And he's the one that does the romance stuff in the story. I'm not sure i'd do quite well on that so i'll leave it up to him._

 _Also to anyone who submitted OC's for the NTR, you will see more and more of them pop up and I make more screentime of OC's based on how much their creators interact with the story. I make it based on reviews and feedback so if I don't hear from them then I have no idea how to portray them. A review or PM is always good, so anyway here's the next chapter and the other one is already being worked on_


	9. Chapter 8 Hospital Visits

**Hello, hello!.. El here!.. Right.. Let's get on with the chapter, eh?**

-Inside Jing's Hospital Room-

Kishimoto sat silently with his hands clasped together touching the tip of his nose. He was grateful that Jing wasn't in as much pain as he thought he would be.

Jing meanwhile stared at the photos in front of him, his once lit green eyes were cold and calculating as he glared at each passing photo. You think Kang has someone working with the NTR?

Kishimoto grimaced lightly his voice unnerving, "Yeah...I saw a couple detectives lurking around Miyora's place, he doesn't even have his name under the lease so someone is fueling them info.

Jing sighed, "Do they suspect you yet in the NTR?"

Kishimoto shook his head, "Only you, Cheng and Kenji know." He then placed two photo's in Jing's hand. "These two guys were behind the fire at the bar those months ago, i'm guessing it was the Plan B in case you were not harmed at their first try".

Jing couldn't help but turn away at the photo's, "You know a simple bullet would have sufficed" Jing's breath got caught in his throat as he continued staring at the gruesome photos of what was left of the two men.

"That's nothing compared to what Kang's going to get if he really was behind everything" Kishimoto said the man's name with such venom. Jing on the other hand stared emotionlessly at the photos, "Yeah but...giving them to the cleaner…."

Kishimoto was about to retort until he heard footsteps and muffled voices behind the door, his hand already extended pointing his handgun near the door.

-Minutes Beforehand-

"Are you sure about this Jie?" Mumbles the blue haired girl holding the girl in questions hand.

"Uh-huh" Nods Jie as she turns and smiles at her companion. "You're not scared about meeting my brother, are you?" She quizzes while making her signature puppy dog eyes.

"I.. I didn't say.. Hey, don't go pulling that face.." Begins the girl as she sighs, defeated. "Okay.. Okay.."

"So you'll come in with me?" Chirps Jie with a beaming smile.

"Yes I'll come in wi-" Begins the blue haired girl, before Jie leaned over and kissed her cheek, initially causing her to tense up.

"Thanks Vix" Whispers Jie into the girl's ear.

"Y-You're welcome" Stammers Vix as her body relaxes and a smile forms on her face. "So you're going to tell him?" Questions Vix, her tone serious.

"Tell him what?" Questions Jie innocently.

"About you? About.. Us?" Replies Vix firmly.

"Mhmm" Hums Jie as she walks towards the doors, pulling Vix with her.

The two girls walk into the reception area and up to reception.

"Yes, can I help you ladies?" Asks a man behind the counter with a smile.

"We're here to see my brother" Answers Jie politely.

"Ah, of course.. Here we are, if you'd like to sign in for me" States the man as he holds out a visitor sign in clipboard. Jie and Vix both signed the document before heading towards the elevator.

"He had a creepy smile" Giggles Jie as she presses the button to call the elevator.

"Did he?" Asks Vix, shaking lightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Questions Jie as she looks at the girl.

"Sorry.. I.." Mumbles Vix, as Jie realises the problem and mentally scolds herself.

"No, I'm sorry.. Let's take the stairs" Smiles Jie as she pulls Vix towards a nearby door.

"Thanks" Whispers Vix under her breath, while being pulled through the door way.

It didn't take long before the pair walked through another door and began heading through the long corridor. Both Jie's long, dark ponytail and Vix's slightly shorter ponytail, swung from side to side as they walked.

"How's Jax feeling?" Asks Jie as they walk past countless doors.

"Yeah, he's much better. All his wounds have healed fine, only thing is he can't really remember who the hell jumped him"

"Oh well, he's all better.. That's the important part" Smiles Jie as she stops in front of a door, taking a deep breath she turned to look at Vix.

"You sure you want me to come in.. I can wait out here if you don't want to tell him yet?" Suggests Vix.

"No" Replies Jie quickly. "No, I want him to know.. About you.. And.. Us.."

"Okay, well I'll be right behind you" Reassures Vix as a small smile tugs at her lips.

"Okay" Nods Jie as she reaches out to the door handle.

"Who's there?" Comes a voice from inside the room, Jie recognised the voice as her brother and took a few steps into the room. "Ah, Jie.. And company.." States Jing as he waves off to the side where kishimoto turned concealing his weapon..as Jing quickly stuffed the photos poorly under his pillow.

"Yes"

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Asks Jing as he looks at the blue haired girl. "Wait.. I've seen you before.." Begins Jing as he sits up.

"Jing I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Vix" States Jie as she takes hold of Vix's hand and pushes herself against her.

"Girlfriend?" Repeats Jing as his twin sister's words sink in. "Oh.. Like as in girlfriend, girlfriend?" Questions the man in the bed.

"Yes brother, Vix is my.. Girlfriend, girlfriend.." Answers Jie rolling her eyes.

"And you gave me all that crap about thinking I was gay?" Retorts Jing feigning a hurt tone.

"That was because I always see you with men in suits.. How was I supposed to know that you weren't gay when you only seemed to hang out with men" Retorts the twin with a pout.

"I think he was joking" Mumbles Vix as she bows her head slightly. "A pleasure to meet you properly, you're sister rarely stops talking about you" States Vix.

"Well she's failed to mention you till now, so I guess I'm at a disadvantage here" Replies Jing as he stared at her. "And please, don't bow.. I hate it when people bow" Chuckles Jing, receiving a grape in his face from his sister for being rude.

"Vix, I'm sorry, he forgets his manners when he isn't behind the bar" Scolds Jie as she glares at her brother.

"No I don't" Retorts Jing growling lowly.

"Do too" Argues Jie.

'They're like a pair of children bickering' Notes Vix in her head as she giggles at the twin's little moment.

Jie couldn't help but smile when she heard the sound of Vix giggling, it wasn't a sound she had heard very often. They'd only been officially together for a few days, and Vix was very skittish, like a scared cat. She'd heard her giggle once before when they saw a drunk man walk into a wall and apologise. Jie didn't blame Vix for acting in the ways she did, she had a very painful past, Jie didn't know the details but she'd managed to get Vix to open up a little the other day. It ended with Vix crying while being curled up in the foetal position, and she'd only started to scratch the surface of her past.

"Well Vix.. I hope you'll look after my sister, and treat her right" States Jing.

"Of course" Replies Vix.

"Good, good.. Jie deserves someone who's going to make her smile, someone I can trust to take over from me" Smiles Jing as he offers his hand to Vix. "If she sees that person in you.. Then I will trust her judgement.." States Jing as Vix grabs his hand, and shakes.

Before the two released their grip on each other Jing pulls Vix closer. "Do anything to break her heart and you won't live to see another day" Jing growls lowly.

"You're bad-cop won't work on me, I'm not going to hurt her" Replies Vix.

"Good"

"Good" Agrees Vix as the two release each others hands.

"On a side note, this is a surprise.. I always thought you were into guys" Mocks Jing as he smiles at his sister.

"Hey, just because you are doesn't mean that everyone is, okay?" Retorts his sister. "Stop being homophobic"

"Woah.. I wasn't being homo-"

"With a man in a suit?" Adds Jie before Jing could finish.

"What?!" Shouts Jing.

"Stop picking on me and I'll give you a break" Smirks Jie.

"Okay.. Truce?" Replies Jing.

"Truce" Answers Jie before passing over some grapes. "These are for you"

"Great.. More grapes" Complains Jing as he puts the box next to all the others.

"Sorry that we're so thoughtful.. Next time we won't bring anything and you can be grumpy that you haven't been brought a get-well-soon present" Scolds Jie as she sticks her tongue out at her brother.

"I understand that.. But why do people all bring grapes.. Who knows maybe I'll have enough to press my own wine by the time I get out of here" Laughs Jing. "So, Vix, what do you do?"

"Huh?.. Me?.. Oh.. I kill people for money" Answers the girl coolly, the statement made Jing's laughter louder.

"Oh.. You were being serious?" Coughs Jing as he looks to his sister.

"Yes, she was brother.. I know the world isn't a great place and there is a lot of evil hiding in the dark places. I understand and accept Vix for who she is" Answers Jie, her voice firm and strong.

"Well.. You seem set on this.. Good.. However.. I don't want any trouble in the bar" Sighs Jing as he rubs his head. "The bar got wrecked last time" Sighs Jing again at the sore memory.

"You don't need to worry about that, we don't leave any loose ends." Reassures Vix grimly.

"Oh.. You don't kill people alone?" Questions Jing, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he spoke.

"No, I work with my brother, he's the muscle"

"Yeah, you've met Jax before" Chimes Jie.

"Jax?.. Oh the one with an attitude?" Half states, half questions Jing.

"That sounds about right for my brother" Smiles Vix as Jie heads towards the door.

"I'll come see you again later brother, thank you" States Jie as she turns to face Vix with a smile.

Returning the simple gesture, Vix moved to the door. "It was nice to meet you, Jing"

"Likewise, it's good to see my sister happy" States the bedridden Jing with a genuine smile.

With their goodbyes finished the two girls made their way towards the stairs, Jie remembering Vix's little problem.

"Well that wasn't didn't go as bad as I thought it could have" Mumbles Vix as Jie links their hands together.

"I agree, so.. Seeing as we did something I wanted to.. What would you like to do, Miss Mercenary?" Replies Jie with a smile.

"Let's get something to eat" Suggests Vix.

"Good idea, what would you like?" Questions Jie, already knowing the answer.

"Some of your secret recipe noodles sound great" Answers Vix, while rubbing her tummy.

"How did I know that?" Smirks Jie before continuing. "You still owe me for the last batch I cooked for you"

The statement stunned Vix for a second, she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist Jie's cooking.. But the payment she was talking about, wasn't something she did.. It was hard for her to do.. To the point that she'd broken down the last time she'd tried..

"So that means it's two hours" Chimes Jie as she skips down the stairs.

"Two hours.. But.."

"No if's and no but's Vixzen" Interrupted Jie. "I know it's difficult to do, but I think it will really help"

"I.." Began Vix before Jie pulls her into a deep hug.

"Let me in" Whispers Jie softly.

"I.. I want to.. It's just hard.." Mumbles Vix quietly.

"Help me understand" Coos Jie as she squeezes Vix tightly.

"Okay" Mumbles Vix before adding. "But I get the noodles first"

"We'll see" Smiles Jie as she breaks the hug and continues down the stairs.

Jing and Kishimoto were still in the room, "None of us have been killed by them have they?" Jing questioned coldly. Kishimoto shook his head, "If she had and we had known about it she wouldn't be breathing right now" He stated popping a grape in his mouth before collecting the pictures.

"I'll see you around Jing" He stated coolly as he made his way out the door.

"Us? Them? Killing? Ooo~ So secretive" Mumbles a voice from the window ledge, alerting both Jing and Kishimoto.

Both men turned their heads to see the figure of a woman climb into the room from the window. Kishimoto already had his gun drawn, but Jing had nothing but a smile on his face.

"You're really.. Hard to track down.. You know" Sighs the woman as she pulls down her face mask.

"I told you to give your number to my sister" Replies Jing as Kishimoto holsters his weapon, relaxing once more.

"I forgot" Replies the woman as she slowly walks towards Jing's bed.

"Kishimoto, you can go now" States Jing.

"Right, you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yes.. He's sure" Answers Yuki.

"I wasn't talking to you" Retorts Kishimoto with an annoyed voice.

"No? But.. You heard me" States Yuki dryly, in a tone that Jing had trouble believing it had come from the woman. Her face looked pale, her eyes seemed darkened, her fists were clenched and it looked like she was gritting her teeth.

"Kishimoto, I'll be fine" States Jing.

"Alright" Answers the man as he walks out the door, closing it behind him.

"What was that?" Questions Jing, somewhat concerned as his eyes notice the red smear on the window that Yuki had just entered through. "Yuki.."

"Sorry.. I.. Some guys.. Suits.." Mumbles Yuki as she stumbles slightly, catching herself on a chair.

"Yuki!" Shouts Jing as he watches. This caused Kishimoto to come bursting back into the room. "Kishimoto! Help her!" Orders Jing.

"Got it" Replies the man as he moves over to help Yuki.

Through Yuki's blurred eyes she could hardly make out that it was the man who had just left, thinking that it was one of the men that had attacked her she lashed out, pulling a knife from a hidden pocket and cutting Kishimoto's hand.

Kishimoto ignored the pain and caught the woman as she faded out of consciousness.

-A few hours before-

"Yeah, I hear that she looks stunning" States one of the nine men in suits as the continue the search.

"It's a shame the boss wants her dead"

"Well it's her own fault for snooping around" Answers another.

"I know, what was she even doing?"

"I think she was looking at our search records"

"What search records?"

"All the places that we've looked for the old boss"

"Why would she be after that?"

"Maybe she's looking for him as well?"

"Don't be an idiot. Hey! Isn't that her!? Get her!"

The nine men all drew pistols and fired at the shadow, giving chase as she ran.

-In Jing's room-

"Kishimoto, is she okay?" Questions Jing as he tries to get out of bed.

"Jing, stay there.. She's just passed out, looks like she's been shot a couple of times.. How the hell did she make it here bleeding like this" Mutters Kishimoto to himself as he applies pressure to the woman's wounds.

Jing thinking fast pulls off his heart monitor, making the beeping machine flatline. Within seconds nurses and doctors were flooding the room, relieved momentarily that Jing was in fact fine, then serious once again when they noticed Kishimoto and Yuki.

"Multiple gunshot wounds. Grade 3 blood loss. Okay people, I need a haemostasis shot in her now! Oxygen! I need a positive cardiac inotrope! Someone get a stretcher! We need to get her into a major trauma unit two hours ago!" Yells a senior doctor. The medical team were quick to get everything that the doctor ordered, however. "She's falling into hypovolemic shock! Where's the stretcher!"

By this point Kishimoto was forcefully holding Jing back. "Jing let them work!"

"Get the fuck off me Kishimoto!" Yells Jing as he tries to push against his friend.

"Jing, you'll only get in the doctor's way!"

"Shut up and get off me!.. Just help her! Jus.. -elp.. H.." Retorts Jing as a sedative floods his veins.

The last thing he saw before his sight faded was the doctors and nurses taking Yuki away from him.

 _Boooooo cliff hanger, and I was just starting to get into it. Reader's out there can both thank and curse *cough* El for this wonderful chapter and cliff hanger. But don't you fret your little heads part 2 is already underway and we'll be working hard on it seeing as how i got this weekend off. Umbra out!_

 _Also I am in no means a doctor or scientist and i kinda need help from someone who has written stories or read or whatever anything dealing with DNA and stuff. Ahem no spoilers though, im totally not thinking of making a chapter concerning DNA. But if you do know shoot me a pm or a review and thanks in advance_


	10. Chapter 9

Inside and outside the hospital was a scene of pure chaos, cries and screams of help could be heard from inside followed by gunshots. Captain Davis had a look of determination as she stared at the tablet given to her whilst being given a status report. Her lip quirked as they have already lost two squads that were sent in to defuse the situation.

A lean man in the standard blue uniform with a dark black ballistic vest donned over it appeared on the screen. His unwavering ice green eyes seemingly staring off into nothing. His pale white lips opened as he spoke, " Captain Davis, my squad has reached the second floor, so far there are no survivors although we have met hostile forces numerous times. Thompson has sustained injuries however they are minor.

"Understood, have your squad stand down, we have sent up a squad to wipe out all hostiles, lock down the first and second floor until further notice".

~Inside the Hospital with Becker's squad~

The screen turned dark on his end as he packed the tablet away in his pouch. His gaze traveled to where his team resided, a young woman with dark brown hair tied up in a bun tended to a blonde young man's wounds. His face a bright smile in contrast to the bandages around his waist. Another male leaned up against the with dark brown hair swiping through his tablet hooked up to the security feeds.

"Alright, orders from the captain are to lock down the first and second floor, another squad has been sent in to deal with hostile forces".

The brown male spoke up, "Mind if i go upstairs to the snack room?"

Becker gave him a blank stare before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Greyson"

Greyson let out a small chuckle before setting down his weapon, "I know, i'm just trying to lighten the mood a little". Greyson then unplugged the headphones from the tablet as audio of gunshots and yells could be heard, "Besides, sounds like they're having a party up there".

Ethan Thompson grinned watching the two interact recalling the first mission they had outside of New Tokonosu in which Greyson Ryker opened up to them.

~Eight Months Ago~

 _ **Encampment north of Fukushima-**_

 _Today was the day Ethan had yearned for since his very first day he enlisted to join the NTR. He has always idolized the many men and women who helped shaped their country the way it is now. Although, not every thing went the way he thought it would._

 _Ethan leaned against the side of the APC bouncing a rubber ball against the side of the Jeep. He sighed to himself bored out of his mind, here he was getting his first real assignment finally escaping from seemingly meaningless errands and here he was in the middle of nowhere doing absolutely nothing in his temporary room with four others in his squad. He had thought he'd finally get to see some action, or even see the undead that roam the earth he's heard about all his life. The more he thought about how much things he could be doing the more frustrated he got and the more he threw the rubber ball with force…. at least that's what went on for a small amount of time until the annoyed voice of his fellow squadmate yelled at him._

 _Ethan sighed muttering under his breath, "Why is she even upset...all she does is sleep all day, i'm surprised she even got into the NTR._

" _I heard that asshole now shut up! i'm trying to get some sleep!" The woman yelled out. Ethan sighed looking into the Jeep's side mirror. He wore the standard NTR uniform, a solid black T-shirt along with digital black and red fatigue pants with black military boots. He sighed stepping towards the large tent in front of him where his squad leader was._

 _The squad leader, Maxx Becker sat on top of a crate using the tablet to speak to his commanding officer. He also wore the standard uniform save for the black beret resting upon his long black messy hair, Ethan didn't know what made him uneasy between his pale skin or his icy green eyes, but he respected the man no less._

 _Becker sighed closing down the tablet as the three dimensional hologrammed map disappeared in a blink. He stood up turning his attention the young man in front of him who was currently saluting, "At ease Thompson" he bellowed out as the man quickly lowered his arm the eagerness practically flowing off of him._

" _Any updates on our assignment?"_

 _Becker nodded his head, "Gather the others we're headed towards the power plant in Fukushima, the whole facility has gone dark and command has gotten no response from the squad stationed there or the workers" He ordered out before collecting their equipment_

 _ **Fukushima Power Plant**_

 _It was already dark as Becker and his squad neared the power plant leaving the two vehicles a safe distance from the entrance. Four figures slowly made their way towards the front gates, Becker had an uneasy feeling noticing that they were swung wide open meaning someone has left or the power plant gained unwelcome visitors._

 _Becker switched on his radio before readying his weapon. "Greyson, you and Sayuri guard the entrance while Thompson and I clear the first floor before you two come in"_

 _They both nodded as the other two disappeared inside the building before motioning them to follow after a few minutes. The four of them moved slowly and carefully while scanning their surroundings._

" _Looks like it isn't just a simple power outage" Ethan voiced out._

" _Can we just hurry up and get out of here, it's dark and too quiet" Greyson spoke a little loudly._

 _Ethan smiled as he kept moving, "You aren't afraid of the dark are you?"_

" _No, I just don't like being in places where I can't see what's in front of me" Greyson voiced out accidentally kicking under Ethan's foot causing him to trip dropping his gun. The flashlight shining brightly against a long corridor as the gun made a loud clang._

" _What the hell Ryker!"_

" _It was an accident, if you moved a little faster that wouldn't of happened!" He whispered out harshly._

" _Bull Shit!"_

" _Whatever! Just hurry up and pick it up!"_

 _Ethan sighed picking up his gun inspecting it as he tilted it to the side, "Aw the button is stuck now the light won't come off._

" _Both of you quit screwing around!" Becker uttered out before Sayuri placed a hand on his shoulder pointing to a room upstairs. "There's light coming from that room, should we check it out?" Sayuri questioned_

 _Becker nodded before motioning for them to follow "Looks like a security room, maybe we can get the video surveillance played back, alright keep close"_

" _Right" All three spoke in unison._

 _The four of them stood outside the security room as becker held his hand counting down from five. As the count hit zero the four of them breached through the room with their weapons drawn pointed at different angles on the room. Sayuri let out a sigh of relief as they all dropped their aims at the empty room._

 _Ethan was the first to walk through until he felt cold steel on the side of his head, frozen his place as a cold and muffled voice spoke lowering his handgun. "It appears to be that you four were the squad sent to assist the situation here"._

 _Becker slowly moved forward with his weapon aimed at the figure before he spoke out without turning his head. "You would do wise to lower your weapons Sergeant" His voice firm and commanding._

 _The man turned placing a usb into the pocket of his bulletproof vest, his face concealed behind a gas mask and hood, the lens portraying a bright green._

 _Becker studied the man seeing the special insignia on his right shoulder sleeve as he lowered his weapon. "My apologies, we were sent here on orders from HQ. We haven't received updates from a squad stationed here"._

 _The man nodded shutting down the computer, "They're all dead"_

 _Becker looked a bit taken back as the answer given out. "Can you tell us what happened?"_

" _There were infected among them, you should leave since there is nothing more you can do here"_

 _Ethan spoke in an annoyed voice, "And just what can you do that we-"_

 _Sayuri pulled him back covering his mouth as he struggled, "So very sorry about that sir, my friend here doesn't know what he's saying"._

 _The man walked towards ethan appearing to be staring down at him, "I was tasked to destroy and burn any infected and their bodies I find here"._

 _Ryker cleared his throat gaining the hooded man's attention, "This is a rather large facility, there had to be at least a little over a hundred staff. Were there no survivors?"_

 _The hooded man shook his head now gazing at the young soldier, "Most of them became the undead, the rest took the easy way out"._

 _Becker pulled both Ethan and Ryker back as Sayuri had already made her way behind him. "We have to report back to our command post, seems we were too late"._

 _~Flashback Over~_

Ethan slowly stood up using Sayuri for support smiling softly before the two joined them.

~Meanwhile on the 4th Floor~

Two armed men had their backs pressed up against the wall, the bald one closest to the corner sweating slightly, his brow furrowed behind his shades as the other whispered loudly in his ear.. "He's still alive I know he is! There's no way Min would go in there and it'd be this quiet!

The bald one turned to him quickly whispering harshly, "Will you shut the fuck up! He might hear us you idiot now keep quiet so we can get him!". He then turned moving carefully towards the closed door before aiming his pistol at the door, "On the count of three we open fire got it? One….Tw-..." His eyes magnified seeing a blade protruding out of his chest, his once white suit turning a sickening dark red . He slowly craned his neck to his left to see his partner lying in his own pool of blood with a slash across his neck.

"Wh….at the...fuck….." His eyes rolled back before collapsing dead on the ground. A very lean woman with black hair and blue eyes and behind her stood another woman with black hair although her eyes were a sharp green her gaze resembling that of a predator's against their prey.

The two stood at the sides of the door as a third woman joined them, however her uniform although similar to theirs donned the rank of a colonel. She opened the door in front of her revealing a man sitting in one of the chairs. He sat back with the same cold unwavering stare given to him by the colonel. Surrounding him were multiple bodies, most were riddled with bullets as only one laid slumped against his feet with a small blade protruding out of his skull.

The man sighed before standing up slowly raising his hands above his head, his dark green eyes giving off a cold dead stare behind the black strands of his hair. His hands and lower legs stained in blood.

The colonel gave a smirk before guiding the two women's raised weapons down as her lips pursed, "I've seen you before who are you?"

A single word echoed out into her ears as she smiled as if she discovered something.

"Jing"

Hey guys sorry for the SUPER late update, I joined the military and my plate's been pretty full. My co-Author hasn't replied in awhile so I am in need of a second or even third co-author to help push out chapters. My co-author now had the updated version of what he put so I have no idea on what direction we were going to put with the story but in the meanwhile while I search for more co-authors or beta readers to help clean up the chapter. I'm starting off a little spin off introducing the characters as they attend school where these events do not transpire however the "Undead" will still play a role in the litle break.


End file.
